


The First Lady

by rovi_adams



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Post-Colonization (X-Files), Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovi_adams/pseuds/rovi_adams





	1. Prólogo

¿Cómo inicia una historia que se perdió en el tiempo?

Intento. Sí, intento. Es la única palabra que parece tener sentido cuando nada lo tiene. Así que intento iniciar una historia cuyas andanzas escapan de mi limitada capacidad de retener lo que se supone que es importante para mí.

Lo haré como todo el mundo, como los cuentos de infancia, como las tragedias de adultos.

Érase una vez una mujer. Y todo lo que mantengo de ella es un nombre.

Dana.

Mi alma capturada en cuatro letras. El significado de mi vida en una sola palabra. Mi ascenso y mi caída. Mi cielo y mi infierno. Blanco y negro. Bien y mal. El todo en el caos de su origen.

Y yo creí que la merecía. Soy tan estúpido, pero a fin de cuentas soy un hombre común y corriente cuya debilidad es creer que algunas cosas se pueden alcanzar. Se necesita ser más que un hombre para ocupar el mismo lugar que diosas como ella. Sólo seres especiales pueden tener un poco de acceso a ese espacio sagrado que le rodea… porque no es posible acercarse mucho. Ella puede quemarte.

Aún así, no dudo en apelar a mi idiotez infinita para quebrantar las leyes divinas y tomar un sorbo del néctar de los dioses siempre que tengo la oportunidad. Tenemos la dosis suficiente de locura para seguir en este juego hasta que nos atrapen.

Ah sí. Olvidé mencionar que mi pequeño ángel tiene un defecto. Un solo defecto.

Se ha enamorado de un mortal. Y ese mortal soy yo.

Podrán creer que lo tengo todo porque ella dedica parte de su valioso tiempo a pensar en mí. Pensarán que no debería quejarme si he conseguido su amor. El problema es que… hay un problema: una vez la pruebas, no eres capaz de detenerte.

Y te vuelves un maldito monstruo egoísta, un alma en pena presa de un síndrome de abstinencia crónico, capaz de matar si no consigue la próxima dosis.

Así que estoy atrapado entre la vida y la muerte. Parado en el medio de la autopista que hacia el norte termina en la armonía del paraíso y hacia el sur te recibe con las ardientes llamas del infierno. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, siento que estoy un poco -o no tan poco- más hacia el sur... Me abraza más la muerte que aquello que llaman vida. Porque la distancia me consume peor que su fuego.

Desearía no amarla, pero es imposible ser inmune a su encanto. Entre tantas curas que buscan para males que revisten de una importancia que nunca han tenido, nadie osa pensar que el corazón es el órgano más olvidado. Así que me resigno, sin buscar respuestas que entre pasajes borrosos se burlan de mí.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo comenzó todo. No han servido los calendarios reales, tampoco los imaginarios. Me ha fallado la historia, la mitología también. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que he llegado a una conclusión:

Nací el día en que la conocí y muero cada vez que se va.

Por eso y por tanto más, he tenido que aprender a deambular en las sombras. Y es que cuando caminamos bajo el sol que ilumina este supuesto mundo en que vivimos, no soy digno de recibir una mirada suya.

Lo efímero de mi destino me regala la ventaja de no tener que pensar en mis huellas. Siendo un hombre sin registro, qué más da lo que haga. Por algunos sueños sé que en algún momento de mi existencia me importaba buscar algo que ahora no me hace mucho sentido: la verdad. ¿Que para qué la buscaba? No lo sé. Es una de esas interrogantes que me arropa en las mañanas en que despierto aturdido y desesperado por la incertidumbre. Después entiendo que nada de eso es real, que no vale la pena tratar de recuperar algo que nunca pasó.

Tal vez pasó, pero siempre decido que no ha sido así. No es cobardía, es renuncia.

Para seguirla se necesita más que un corazón rebosante de amor, un cuerpo moldeado por el masoquismo y una mente demasiado oxidada para racionalizar momentos y sensaciones. No es nada fácil, aéreo e investigador como soy, por eso insisto en la renuncia. Renuncia de mi mismo, de mis principios, de mi esencia, de los genes que desconozco, de la familia que a lo mejor tuve. Renuncia de la cruzada que relacionan con mi nombre. Un nombre cuya mención despierta sospecha, pero que a mí no me trae nada.

Sólo cuando ella lo pronuncia. Y casi nunca lo hace.

¿Me recuerda? Sí, sé que me recuerda, pero no sé qué tanto me recuerda. Renuncia no es negación, por eso soy consciente de que hay cosas y momentos, momentos y fantasías que se eclipsaron de su mente. Es una especie de laberinto donde cada día se agrega un pasadizo secreto y mientras más caminas más cerca te encuentras del punto de partida.

Irónico. Excitante. Peligroso.

O tan simple como una frustración infundada y auto-infligida.

Ya dije que no recuerdo cuándo empezó, porque siempre ha estado ahí y la vida sin ella no está entre las opciones a elegir. Aunque en este preciso momento no sepa dónde está, tengo la certeza de que vendrá un futuro que sustituye este presente necio que me obliga a pensar y expresar cosas que no vienen al caso. El ocio enemigo de los esclavos del pensamiento.

Ella es… ¿lo dije ya?

No creo. No hay forma. Mi almohada es testigo de las noches en vela en busca de palabras que se acerquen un poco a esa idea… pero creo que pertenece al mundo de las ideas de Platón, y todo lo demás es una barata y vulgar imitación. No, no, su cuerpo no lo es, ella no lo es; aunque esté en este mundo, ella pertenece a aquél. Por eso a veces está y a veces no. Y el planteamiento resulta tan absurdo como la conclusión.

Pero es tan cierto que resulta real. Sí, un placebo capaz de curar.

¿Cómo continúa una historia que no he sabido iniciar?

Por momentos. Aquí y ahora es mi mantra, me estoy repitiendo, pero a eso me he reducido. A repeticiones que nunca se asemejan a la anterior. Contradicciones… una tras otra, que chocan y me enredan y me convencen de que es pura lógica.

Algo así como un carrito chocón que se convierte en una muñeca rusa, en una montaña rusa, en una ruleta rusa… Y sale la bala.

Sin embargo, cuento con la suerte - o la desgracia - de que al otro día siempre abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que sigo aquí, despierto entre los dormidos, muerto entre los vivos, pero con más vida que ellos.

Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de las veces no me doy cuenta de ello, pero en esos raros momentos en que los astros se alinean y en mi cerebro se registra una chispa traicionera, me golpea la triste realidad que por tanto tiempo (y esto lo sé por deducción) traté de evitar: me convertí en lo que tanto odiaba.

En el hombre de las sombras… el traficante de verdades. El prestamista de promesas vacías, con un maletín lleno de cheques en blanco y espejos rotos. Siete años de mala suerte multiplicado por siete años de mala suerte multiplicado por…

Me he perdido. En una silueta, en una despedida, en una mente brillante cubierta de piedras horrendas, maltratadas por el tiempo y por ríos de lava hirviendo. Me he perdido tratando de ser escultor de un peñón que no desea ser moldeado, porque hace mucho logró escapar de la forma y no quiere volver.

No quiere, no debe, pero sobre todas las cosas, teme volver. Qué terco soy.

Qué terca es. Qué frío hace.

El abrazo sirve para recuperar el calor, la soledad para regresar a la tortura que se prolonga hasta siempre.

¿Por qué?

Lo siento, pregunta prohibida. No se puede abrir esa puerta, no se puede mirar hacia fuera, no hay nada más allá del espacio que alcanzan a registrar mis ojos.

Por eso me lo preguntaba. Error, grave error. Ese es el límite que traspasa el hombre con su ego pestilente y sus deseos de grandeza, de jugar a ser creador cuando ha nacido para destruir.

Incluso a ella. Le hago daño cada vez que le doy lo mejor de mí. Ceder a sus caprichos es alimentar un vicio que terminará tarde o temprano en metástasis. A sabiendas de eso, me sigo comportando como cigarrillo y calmo su ansiedad calada tras calada, en el cuarto de un motel de mala muerte de la ciudad, en una suite lujosa del otro lado del Atlántico, en su inmaculada habitación, en algún pasillo atiborrado de cámaras apagadas, en la mesa donde el Diablo decide mi destino, en el fondo de unos ojos que dejaron de ser cristalinos.

En cualquier lugar. En cualquier momento.

Es suicidio asistido, o compartido. En alguna tirada de tarot se reflejó el final, mas hacemos la vista gorda, hurgamos entre el mazo y elegimos los amantes.

Ya debo partir. Mis minutos de cordura intermitente caducaron y viene una oleada de éxtasis, algo así como un frente frío y una ola de calor a la vez. Sin desafiar la ciencia que utilizan los meteorólogos, pero es tal cual.

El mapa de hoy está en blanco como todos los días. Los sentidos en trance no necesitan brújula ni cartógrafos necios indicando lo obvio. Algunas llamadas son tan intensas que no hacen falta medios para llegar al receptor indicado. Sí, al diablo la teoría del lenguaje y la comunicación. Las palabras nunca me han servido de nada cuando más las he necesitado, así que prescindo de ellas o las uso como me venga en gana.

Las uso como me usan. Como me dejo usar. Como me niego a usar a otros.

O quizá me equivoco del todo. Y soy todo lo contrario a lo que expreso y pienso y me hago creer.

Me voy al encuentro con el sol. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la luna nos traicione iluminando nuestros pasos. Parto hacia una nueva renuncia, hacia otro amanecer para mi colección.

Érase una vez una mujer…


	2. The sky is fallin.-

La noche ya no era inspiración de los poetas. No era esperada ni anhelada por amantes que buscaban refugio en sus misteriosos brazos. No era cómplice de una luna coqueta que hechizaba a quien la contemplase. La noche era el día, la noche era la noche... y todo lo demás. 

Y como todo en exceso, era odiada. 

Él era de los pocos a quienes la llegada del eterno eclipse de sol no sorprendía. En su agenda figuraba aquel hecho como inevitable, sin fecha ni hora, pero de venida inminente. El Apocalipsis no fue tan violento como muchos se esmeraron en predecir y describir; era tan frío como la soledad alojada en su corazón. Eso era peor. 

Una muerte violenta era una opción más alentadora que sentir el dolor caer gota a gota hasta el último aliento.

El cielo se desplomó, aplastando a unos cuantos y dejando a otros con una herida cuya profundidad les recordaría día tras día cuan miserables serían sus vidas desde ese momento. A él le tocó la peor parte: un alma mutilada. Ni siquiera tenía el privilegio de desangrarse hasta morir y acabar con su agonía. Tenía que vivir como un vagabundo; respirando un aire denso, saturado de veneno; compartiendo el dióxido de carbono que exhalaba un montón de ignorantes que todavía albergaban la esperanza de un mañana.

Sus pasos se arrastraban por el callejón de siempre. Ya que sus días estaban dominados por la rutina, sus neuronas podían dormir horas muertas y preservarse hasta que el momento de usarlas llegara - si es que alguna vez sucedía.

En la próxima esquina, el viejo Joe extendería su mano para recibir una o dos monedas... todo dependía de su estado de ánimo. Ese día estaba dispuesto a pasar de largo y dejar al viejo con la mano en el aire, pero qué culpa tenía éste de que Dios, el Alien todopoderoso, o el Monstruo de Espagueti Volador se levantara con el pie izquierdo el día que trazó su destino. Hurgando entre sus bolsillos, cerró los ojos y pidió perdón a aquel Dios que su ángel tenía tan en alto... aquel en quien ella ponía toda su fe aunque la tierra estuviera abriéndose bajo sus pies.

Ella. De sólo pensarla, volvía a sentir los latidos de su corazón, la sangre recorrer sus venas, invadiendo su cuerpo con el calor que tanto necesitaba, reactivando cada uno de sus sentidos. De solo nombrarla, una energía inexplicable le impulsaba a seguir caminando, a luchar por algo que no tenía muy claro, pero que valía la pena conquistar. 

Sin darse cuenta, las monedas cayeron en manos del viejo Joe, el callejón se convirtió en una gran avenida, y la fachada del modesto hotel apareció ante sus ojos. Ella también tenía ese poder de hacer que el tiempo y las cosas a su alrededor pasaran desapercibidas. Por eso dolía tanto cuando la distancia le obligaba a aterrizar.

Al entrar al hotel, la recepcionista le recibió con una sonrisa más cálida que el café que podía encontrarse a esa hora. Él deseaba responderle de la misma forma, pero había olvidado cómo hacer que los músculos de su cara formaran una sonrisa; así que se limitaba a decirle un tímido "buenas noches" que apenas pasaba la barrera de sus dientes.

-Aquí esta su llave, señor...- la joven siempre se veía obligada a detenerse. A pesar del tiempo que tenía su cliente pisando aquella recepción y subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la 205, ella no sabía su nombre. La primera vez que ocurrió, su curiosidad le llevó hasta el libro donde se archivaban todas las reservaciones, pero tuvo que conformarse con las iniciales que figuraban junto al número de su habitación. 

Dejando atrás la recepción y la curiosidad creciente de Martha -él sí sabía su nombre-, la rutina le llevó hasta la habitación más oscura del hotel. Al abrir la puerta, un perfume característico inundó sus pulmones y envió a su cerebro la mejor noticia que podía recibir: la noche no sería tan solitaria.

Al principio no pudo verla, pero esa esencia tan suya era una pista que nunca fallaba. No necesitaba tenerla frente a sí para saber que estaba allí. La energía que brotaba de su cuerpo era más que suficiente.

Caminando entre la penumbra, él llegó hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas. El reflejo de la lámpara que alumbraba aquella calle perdida de Washington, D.C. acarició con timidez el cuerpo que descansaba sobre la cama. 

-Buenas noches, su excelencia. 

-No hagas eso, sabes que lo detesto. 

Por eso lo hacía. Para poder escuchar una vez más aquel tono de voz cargado de seriedad y de maquillada dureza, y así remontarse a un pasado que tal vez nunca existió, pero que se mantenía latente en su corazón como el único indicio de que alguna vez estuvo vivo.

Sus zapatos de tacón descansaban a un lado de la cama, y junto a éstos estaba el par de medias del cual siempre estaba celoso por tener el privilegio de tocar sus piernas todo el día. Todo tan ordenado y perfecto como ella. 

-La noche es corta- le dijo recordándole que no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. 

-Olvidas que la noche es eterna. 

-Para ti lo es, por fortuna; pero en mi pequeño mundo hay un sol que no puede taparse con un dedo. 

El sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. Era el mismo sol que podía quemarlo si se dejaba tocar por sus rayos. 

-Sabes que aquí hay mucho espacio para ti. 

Una sonrisa triste fue la única respuesta que él consiguió. Era parte del ritual recordarle que las puertas estaban abiertas a pesar de las fuertes cadenas que impedían cruzar al otro lado. Después de muchas explicaciones lógicas, ella se dio por vencida y se limitó a regalarle algún pequeño gesto que reflejara su actitud hacia la utópica propuesta. 

-Sí... claro- susurró removiéndose con cierta incomodidad en la cama. Necesitaba cambiar el tema antes de que la nostalgia pesara más que su sensatez. -La semana que viene me voy a Europa- añadió en un tono más neutral y enfocando su mirada en el ventilador que colgaba del techo. 

-¿Cuál es el itinerario?

-Agotar dos o tres de mis nuevos trajes de sastre por día, dos conferencias sobre temas estúpidos, perfeccionar la práctica de mi sonrisa hipócrita y participar en una tarde de té con viejas que sólo piensan en la reelección de sus maridos. 

Él siempre reía ante las respuestas tan motivadoras que escuchaba; esa vez no fue la excepción. 

-Bueno... podrías caer en cama por un buen resfriado, ponerte ese par de bikinis que guardas en la última gaveta de tu closet y escaparte conmigo a la Riviera francesa. 

-Lo siento- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía de rodillas en la cama para darle un masaje en los hombros. -Tendrás que conformarte con la suite presidencial del Park Hyatt.

Él dejó escapar un dramático suspiro y volteando hacia ella, la miró como si fuera el momento de confesar su último deseo antes de ser ejecutado en la cámara de gases. 

-¿No te remuerde someterme a tantos sacrificios? 

-Recuerda que tus sacrificios son voluntarios. 

-Eso es lo que tú crees- le susurró acortando la escasa distancia entre ellos y asaltando sus tentadores labios. 

Si había algo que ella amaba era esa forma tan posesiva en que él la besaba, como si el mundo fuera a terminar en cualquier momento. En el rompecabezas de su memoria, no imaginaba que existiese una época en la que besar esa boca no fuera parte de su rutina diaria. Aunque no tenía certeza de ello, sabía que había un antes, donde debía verle y no tocarle, pero no podía entender cómo sobrevivía a esa tortura, cómo respetaba unas reglas que la privaban del placer de rendirse a la tentación.

Pero como todos los cambios en su vida, tenía que pasar algo grande para llegar a esto. De saber que el camino estaba tan lleno de espinas, tal vez se hubieran resignado a permanecer tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. 

Cuando el beso ya no era suficiente, ella lo atrajo hacia sí, obligándolo a subir a la cama. Esa noche no tenía deseos de cambiar la comodidad de un colchón por un piso frío; las experiencias extremas las reservaría para otra ocasión, cuando el cansancio se lo permitiera. 

Un extraño sentimiento de felicidad lo invadió, aunque la sensación y el episodio no eran nuevos. La noche prometía ser un recital de caricias sinceras y de emociones perdidas en el tiempo; de esas noches que ocurrían con la frecuencia de un eclipse, pero que perduraban intactas en el recuerdo. 

Algunos encuentros eran tan fugaces que el sabor de sus labios se esfumaba con la llegada del día. Pero pensar en ello resultaba doloroso; si una cosa había aprendido era a aferrarse al momento como si fuera el último. Y ahora estaba dispuesto a revivir esa pasión que parecía morir con cada día de soledad, a entregarle todo el amor que en frente de todos tenía que tragarse. 

Él la miró a los ojos y temió perderse en la intensidad de un azul que reflejaba la parte más frágil de lo que aparentaba ser un alma de acero. 

-Estás pensando- afirmó ella acariciándole el rostro. 

-No…

-Sí, siempre estás pensando.

Más que un reproche, fue una cautelosa observación, a partir de la cual ejecutaría sus movimientos. Ella sabía que su mente no podía parar, compartían el mismo mal y eran conscientes de que no tenía cura. Dejar de maquinar, racionalizar, desmenuzar ideas que daban vueltas sin parar en sus cabezas, parecía una tarea titánica, pero cuando sus cuerpos chocaban e intercambiaban mucho más que ondas de calor, el resto de las cosas se desvanecían.

En cuestión de segundos las defensas cayeron y ambos se unieron al viaje en que dos espíritus se fusionan, se alinean y se abandonan a sentir todo lo que en aquel mundo no era más que un sueño. 

El mañana no existe, se repetía él una y otra vez hasta que su conciencia se perdió en la narcosis que le provocaba el cuerpo que tenía debajo del suyo. 

El pasado tampoco existió. 

Esa era la parte que él siempre olvidaba.


	3. Introducing Mrs...

El blanco y la resaca nunca fueron una buena combinación para ella. Cuando las paredes, las sábanas y las cortinas se volvían una sola ante sus ojos, le era imposible abandonar la cama sin sentir que había caído entre las paredes acolchadas de un sanatorio. Inevitable destino.

Lo único distinto de aquel cuadro era el vaso de jugo de naranja que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. Naranja. Pésimo contraste; con el sol que se colaba por las ventanas de cristal tenía suficiente. Las jodidas cortinas nunca podían cumplir con su tarea. Sí, se decidiría de una vez por todas y mandaría a pintar la habitación de negro. Iba más acorde con la pureza de su alma y de la de todos los ciudadanos que aun creían en la democracia.

Ya imaginaba las horribles sombras bajo sus ojos, y el correspondiente sermón de Sarah en cuanto se diera cuenta. No sabía cuál era peor. 

-¡Buenos días!

-Ohh mierda...- siempre aparecía cuando la mencionaba. Era una especie de maldición. 

Sarah Button era la joven y enérgica asistente personal de la Primera Dama. Había llegado a la Casa Blanca como interna, con tanta sed de conocimiento que corría el rumor de que entre el cuerpo de seguridad la llamaban “La Esponja”. A pesar de su inteligencia, era bastante ingenua en el manejo de algunos asuntos internos, así que estuvo a punto de ser echada por una supuesta indiscreción, pero fue rescatada por la Primera Dama. 

-Se supone que debe estar en una hora compartiendo su experiencia con los estudiantes de...

-¿Podrías hacer silencio?- susurró tratando de moderar un poco su mal humor -Tienes una especie de amplificador en la boca.

-No, usted tiene mucho alcohol en la sangre- le respondió retirando las sábanas y abriendo las cortinas para darle paso a la luz. -Eso es muy diferente.

-Lárgate- refunfuñó escondiendo su cabeza entre las almohadas. No quería verla, ni levantarse, ni cumplir con otro estúpido compromiso oficial. Ya le dolían las mejillas de tener que sonreír en contra de su voluntad.

-Es un desastre.

Sarah siguió dando rumbos por toda la habitación, ignorando las maldiciones que se inspiraban en su persona. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de cumplidos. Cuando terminó de correr todas las cortinas, fue hacia el gran armario y lo abrió de par en par.

-¿Negro o gris?

-Rojo sangre.

-Hmmm...- ella siguió buscando entre las decenas de trajes que esperaban ser usados en alguna ocasión. -¿No cree que es demasiado para una graduación?

-¿Desde cuándo te importa como luzca?

-Desde que me pagan por ello.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, sus pies tocaron el piso y lentamente fueron recibiendo el peso de su diminuto cuerpo. Luchar contra Sarah era como tratar de hacer que nevara en el Caribe, así que la única opción era levantarse, tomar una ducha bien fría y dejar que ella hiciera el milagro de hacerla lucir como una persona decente. 

-Sarah...- dijo con la misma calma con la que llegaba hasta la puerta del baño. -¿Por qué no te casas, tienes un par de mocosos y me dejas vivir en paz?

-Porque me va mucho mejor en la Casa Blanca.

Ella soltó un suspiro de frustración y terminó de meterse al baño. Tenía la esperanza de sumergirse por par de horas entre el aroma de sus sales favoritas, pero sus planes se irían a la mierda como miles de veces. 

-¿Quién es él?- le gritó Sarah desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa silenciosa... la curiosidad estaba matando las pobres neuronas de su asistente, pero aun no era tiempo de compartir ciertos detalles de su vida. Cuando fuese estrictamente necesario la haría parte del juego; por ahora no requería de sus servicios.

-Le fascina, ¿no?- prosiguió Sarah sin ocultar cuan irritada estaba. -Le encanta ver cómo me como las uñas.

-Existe cierta información clasificada que los ciudadanos no están listos para conocer. No debemos sembrar el pánico en la población.

-Es una...

El sonido de la ducha no le permitió escuchar el último halago de parte de su asistente, pero ya conocía el repertorio completo y no era nada que pudiera añadir a su currículo. 

-Igualmente, Sarah- le respondió sabiendo que no sería escuchada. -Igualmente.

 

Cuando salió de la ducha, la ropa estaba tendida sobre la cama. Un sobrio traje negro de pantalón - como la mayoría de los que estaban en su guardarropa, sus inseparables medias de nylon y, al pie de la cama, un nuevo par de tacones. Para ponerse a la altura, por supuesto. 

Le gustaba su atuendo de viuda negra, en especial cuando era desgarrado en cuestión de minutos por un par de manos expertas. Pero esos pensamientos se guardaban para más tarde, porque no era saludable asistir a un evento tan formal con las imágenes menos formales que tenía reservadas en el álbum de su memoria.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te soportó mi antecesora?

-¿Está loca? Ni por un millón anual en mi cuenta trabajaría para Laura. Sería ir en contra de mi ideología política.

-¿Tienes ideología? Me sorprendes.

Ese era el último comentario irónico antes de vestirse, pues una vez convertida en dama distinguida, su comportamiento cambiaba de forma tan radical que parecía sufrir una metamorfosis. Era un punto fijo en su agenda, y Sarah así lo respetaba. Aun no sabía por qué, pero siempre guardaba respeto a esos extraños rituales que su jefa llevaba a cabo.

-¿Ha llamado el señor?- preguntó cuando faltaba el último botón de su chaleco, aquel que ocultaba un detalle importante de su identidad. 

-No, pero se supone que no regresa hasta mañana. 

Ella asintió en silencio y miró el reloj. 

-Tengo quince minutos para aprenderme el discurso, ¿dónde está?

-Aquí tiene- respondió Sarah enseguida pasándole una hoja. -Recuerde que debe saludar a todos los funcionarios de la universidad.

-¿Algún invitado especial?

-El senador McKenzie.

-Demonios- susurró volviendo su mirada al espejo. -¿Por qué diablos tiene que estar ahí?

-Se gradúa su hija menor.

-Muy familiar. ¿Por qué no invita a su amante?

-La señorita Davis estará en segunda fila, justo al lado de la hermana del señor. 

Ella arqueó una ceja al escuchar semejante noticia, pero no iba a alterar su fría persona porque ya no era hora de chismes baratos, mucho menos de políticos. 

-Ya deja de distraerme, Sarah, o tú dirás el discurso. 

-Claro... siempre yo...

En segundos, la habitación recobró el silencio que por norma la caracterizaba. Sólo se escuchaban los pasos de Sarah de un lado a otro tratando de terminar bien su trabajo antes de que el tiempo se les fuera encima. Algo que siempre sucedía.

-Un minuto. Vamos bajando.

-Ya.

Soltando el discurso, se puso de pie y respiró lo más profundo que pudo. Antes de abandonar la habitación, tomó un diminuto broche plateado que descansaba sobre el tocador y entonces fue hasta la puerta. 

La atmósfera cambiaba por completo desde que ponía un pie en el pasillo. Se sentía la agitación, los pasos y las voces entremezcladas de aquellos que entraban y salían de los distintos salones. 

-Buenos días, señora- le saludaba alguien que nunca lograba recordar de buenas a primeras, a lo que ella siempre respondía con una pequeña sonrisa. La prisa se convirtió en la mejor de la excusas para ahorrar palabras.

-La limosina está lista, señora Spender. 

Era Tom, uno de los guardaespaldas que siempre la acompañaba a los actos oficiales. Su figura encorvada y su cabello revuelto le recordaba a alguien muy especial, en una época en la que aun existía un poco de inocencia. 

-Gracias Tom- respondió tratando de no mirarlo mucho. Lo siguió en silencio, contando los pasos hasta el vehículo de vidrios blindados que la transportaba a alta velocidad a lo largo de la inmensa ciudad. 

Ella siempre era la primera en entrar, seguida de Sarah y Tom. El lugar junto a la ventanilla izquierda era sagrado, y aquel que se atreviera a moverla de allí corría el riesgo de quedar fichado en su lista negra. Cuando su cuerpo se relajaba contra el cuero negro, dejaba que su imaginación volara a tiempos remotos, a fantasías prohibidas en su pasada relación platónica, al sofá que en muchas noches solitarias envidió.

Se preguntaba si el sofá aun existía, o si aquella ventana con la X de cinta adhesiva seguía allí. Viajar a la luna era más probable que regresar al número 42. Arlington era una palabra prohibida, así como Hoover o Georgetown. 

-Sarah... mi móvil, por favor.

Su asistente asintió y le alcanzó el aparato en silencio. Ya con él en mano, se detuvo a mirarlo por unos segundos, mientras el pulgar presionaba el primer número. Sucumbir ante sus deseos podía traer consecuencias nefastas, pero esos deseos se estaban convirtiendo en una necesidad. 

Antes de seguir, marcó el botón de colgar y le pasó el móvil a Sarah. No quería tenerlo cerca, le bastaba con las imágenes que reproducía su mente. 

Volteó su cara hacia el distorsionado paisaje y se obligó a repetir en sus adentros las mismas palabras hasta que llegara a su destino.

"No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal".

 

Andrew's Bar.-

Él estaba sentado en una esquina, con la cerveza ya caliente y la tentación de probar un cigarrillo. El televisor estaba en la esquina contraria del bar, pero no quería unirse a la multitud que veía el noticiero y analizaba la más reciente decisión del Senado como verdaderos expertos en política. Bola de imbéciles. 

Su confianza estaba depositada en Alan, uno de los clientes fieles del bar cuya afición por todo lo relacionado a la Casa Blanca era más fuerte que la decisión que tomara el dueño del bar. De seguro estaba al tanto de la graduación de la Escuela de Medicina de la Universidad de Washington, y de las figuras políticas que allí estarían.

-Oye Andrew, pásame el control- le escuchó decir con ese tono autoritario que indicaba que los niveles de alcohol estaban llegando al tope. -Estoy harto de tanta basura. 

Él esbozó una sonrisa y le agradeció en silencio. Podía apostar lo poco que tenía a que iba en busca de la "diosa", como solía llamarle. 

-Esa mujer te tiene loco, Alan- respondió Andrew mientras secaba uno de los vasos. -No terminas de entender que está casada con tu presidente. 

-Maldito viejo suertudo- refunfuñó terminándose otra botella de cerveza. -No sé por qué no se queda por allá por Asia y nos deja a merced de esta reina.

Esta vez la carcajada fue inevitable. Al menos no se escucharía, gracias a la distancia que mantenía del grupo. Si el pobre Alan supiera la mitad de lo que él sabía...

La sed estaba atacando otra vez, mas pedir otra cerveza estaba fuera de sus opciones. Necesitaba estar lúcido. Para verla, escucharla y leer el mensaje de sus ojos. De eso dependía su existencia. En la pocilga que el llamaba habitación, su diminuta maleta le aguardaba; sólo necesitaba descifrar la clave que le llevaría a la próxima aventura. 

América era tan ajena al pacto que los unía, que de saberlo alguien lo tildaría de loco. Nadie iba a creer que cada discurso de la respetada Primera Dama escondía un mensaje más personal que las entradas del diario de una adolescente. Nadie iba a creer que él era el único receptor de los secretos de aquella mujer cuyo misterio atraía los ojos de muchos. 

El pasado de la señora Spender era el secreto de estado mejor guardado. Sólo él lo conocía y, por ello, ante el mundo que le rodeaba cada agonizante día de su existencia, él no era más que un fantasma. 

La aberrante creación del hombre que creía haber sepultado en el temido ayer.


	4. The Past They Thought They Knew

Algunas noches una fría brisa la despertaba trayendo algunas imágenes borrosas a su mente; un cuadro incompleto que no fallaba en dejarle un dolor punzante en el pecho. Ella sabía lo que era, sabía que existían partes de su vida que no había sido capaz de recuperar. La mayor parte del tiempo sentía como si estuviera a bordo de un tren de alta velocidad... observando el mundo a su alrededor como una línea constante, sin color ni forma.

Tonos grises. Ese era el color de sus recuerdos... aquellos que dejaban un amargo sabor en sus labios y la despertaban con el rastro de unas lágrimas que se habían evaporado sobre sus mejillas.

Esa noche el sueño no había sido tan extraño como los otros, sin embargo, la presión en su pecho era más fuerte. Pensó que perdería el aliento en la lucha por abrir los ojos y sobrevivir a la locura. Todo había sido tan claro, las imágenes, las sensaciones… esa voz que la llamaba casi suplicándole. No era el tono ronco y cansado que usaba en días más recientes, sino ese matiz energético y seductor que la mantuvo despierta en eternas noches de aventura, cuando atravesaban autopistas desiertas y pueblos borrados del mapa.

"No sueltes mi mano", le repetía esa voz una y otra vez mientras el cielo se oscurecía ante un inesperado desfile de nubes negras. "Pase lo que pase..."

Todos sus recuerdos se detenían en ese preciso momento; mas no necesitaba saber qué seguía para entender que en algún punto del camino había soltado su mano, porque ahora estaba perdida entre las penumbras de su habitación buscando un orden a las diminutas piezas que lograba recopilar en esas noches en que el insomnio la había perdonado. 

Se levantó con una gota de sudor marcando el contorno de su rostro. Era un sudor frío, como el hueco que sentía en el pecho cuando su cuerpo se alejaba de aquel otro cuerpo en contra de su voluntad, arrastrado por una fuerza que no podía explicar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó concentrarse en aquella escena... necesitaba saber cómo terminaba el capítulo cuyo desenlace seguía siendo una página en blanco. Había roto la promesa, había soltado su mano, lo había dejado caer al vacío escuchando su nombre mezclado con un grito que le hacía estremecer tanto como tal vez hubiera sido entonces. 

Se concentró tanto que logró percibir una sensación que hasta entonces era ajena para ella. El calor de unas llamas que la envolvían como si estuviera adentrándose poco poco en un camino oscuro y angosto que llevaba directamente a su infierno personal. Era una mala recreación de aquellas imágenes que de niña relacionaba con el lugar donde aquellos que se portaban mal tendrían su morada final.

Ella tenía un pequeño rosario blanco con el que su madre le había enseñado a rezar cuando apenas sabía hablar. Noche tras noche colgaba de sus manitas cuando de rodillas frente a su cama le pedía al ángel de la guarda que no la desamparara. Ya no tenía el rosario, pero quedaba su cruz. Podía recrear los misterios con cada eslabón de su cadena, porque su vida tenía más misterios que aquellos que conformaban ese símbolo sagrado. 

Todavía sabía como juntar sus manos y elevar una oración al dios en que una vez creyó, pero ya no tenía fe para sentir que se entablaba una comunicación directa con él. Sus creencias pasaron de lo divino a lo terrenal. Dejó de creer en seres divinos y en ángeles luminosos para depositar la poca fe que le quedaba en un hombre de carne y hueso.

"No es el final..."

Las imágenes seguían llegando, como si su deseo hubiera sido escuchado. 

"Tú estarás a salvo, pero no puedo asegurarte que yo esté en la misma lista". 

Volvió a ver su rostro, con aquella sonrisa nerviosa que intentaba ocultar la verdad que ella bien conocía. Sus manos que la apretaban con una fuerza inconsciente, delatando el temor que lo invadía y que muchas noches no le dejaba dormir. Como la primera vez, parecía un niño ingenuo y apasionado, el mismo que desnudó su alma y compartió su historia más personal, sin preocuparse por lo inverosímil que sonara, porque ella le creería.

"Los ángeles no mueren, Scully".

El teléfono fue a parar a sus manos sin saber cómo; pero ya estaba marcando y no iba a detenerse. Lo dejó sonar hasta que él respondiera, porque así lo haría él, porque ella lo necesitaba y no se daría por vencida. Su voz podía calmar sus tormentas, no tanto como su presencia, pero el efecto sedante era suficiente para pasar el resto de la noche sin sentir que caía en el vacío de siempre.

-Hola.

-Nunca saludamos, ¿por qué lo hacemos ahora?

Lo escuchó suspirar mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, y se apegaba al auricular como si fuera su almohada. Siguieron escuchando sus respiraciones y las tuercas de sus cerebros dando vueltas y más vueltas. Las llamadas no eran seguras, no debían estar haciendo eso. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos iba a colgar mientras quedara esa duda en el aire.

-Quiero recordar- le susurró ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. -Yo sé que tú recuerdas. 

"Tenemos que irnos"

“¿Hacia dónde?"

Ella podía escuchar claro como el ritmo de su respiración cambiaba, podía incluso imaginar la angustia en su rostro y sus párpados cerrados visualizando las mismas escenas que ella trataba de capturar. A pesar de los kilómetros de penumbra que los separaba, ellos estaban en la misma página. Sincronizados bajo el ritmo de un tormentoso recuerdo. 

-¿Por qué ahora? 

-Porque tengo el valor suficiente.

-Ve a dormir- le dijo tras un prolongado silencio. -Así despiertas lista para enfrentar tu ocupada agenda. 

No iba a hablar. De la manera más sutil dio a entender que el tema estaba cerrado antes de comenzar. Tal vez no era consciente de ello, pero le estaba pagando con la misma moneda; la ley del silencio se volvió en su contra y ahora lo vivía en carne propia. 

-No puedo dormir- se sinceró midiendo sus palabras para no caer otra vez en lo que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza. 

-Cierra los ojos- le susurró. -E imagina... 

"Imagina que el mundo se detiene a tu alrededor mientras duermes, que los latidos de tu corazón marcan el camino que has de seguir una vez la pesadilla termine, que el compás de tu respiración será la música que guíe tus sentidos cuando mi voz falte, que el infierno no es más que la corriente que se llevó el puente que lleva al paraíso. Pero los ángeles tienen alas y no necesitan del puente, así que cruzarás con la misma facilidad con la que tus pies te llevan por el sendero que cada mañana dibujas".

Él no repitió las palabras, pero ella las conocía como todas las oraciones que un buen católico solía llevar en su memoria. Y con solo escuchar su aliento al otro lado de la línea podía remontarse a una escena que no tenía un punto exacto en el calendario de sus recuerdos a medias. Unos largos dedos acomodando sus mechones rojos; el calor de un cuerpo temeroso de acercarse demasiado pero incapaz de alejarse; una noche que parecía no tener fin pero que no era suficiente para tantas palabras.

"Mulder, dime la verdad".

"Hay muchas verdades".

Nunca sintieron la necesidad de decir tantas cosas como entonces; mientras una lluvia torrencial caía y los relámpagos jugaban con sus rostros perdidos en la penumbra. Parecían atrapados en una versión barata de Godzilla, en la pequeña habitación de un motel más, esperando que el monstruo viniera por ellos. 

Su mirada era más intensa que la tormenta que se desarrollaba fuera... sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes para tomar un tono tan oscuro que no permitía distinguir color alguno. Era el Mulder apocalíptico. Sólo el final del mundo podía explicar semejante transformación.

Él sabía mucho, pero hablaba poco. Era todo lo contrario a lo que había sido en siete años. Ella quería saber, aun aquello que no formara parte de su naturaleza científica. 

-Mulder... -su voz somnolienta lo sorprendió.

-Pensé que estabas dormida- dijo antes de cambiarse el auricular de oído. Ya llevaba buen rato en la misma posición y su brazo empezaba a dormirse.

-Nunca me dijiste la verdad.

-Las palabras son muy poderosas.

Scully lo comprendió entonces. Le causó risa pensar que le costó vivir el final de todo un planeta y unos cuantos años sin saber qué día era, para comprender la actitud de Mulder. Su miedo a que cuando pronunciara aquellas palabras, todo se volviera una terrible realidad.

-Las oraciones son palabras.

-Estás viva... lo cual corrobora mi teoría.

Su teoría. Tenía tantos deseos de volver a escuchar una de esas y disfrutar cada segundo de una interesante e inteligente discusión que sólo ellos sabían entablar. 

-¿Por qué no volvemos a la parte en que reposas la cabeza sobre tu cómoda almohada y cierras los ojos?

Ella rió, sintiendo que sus cargas se alivianaban por unos segundos. Y así entre risas sintió la necesidad de decir algo que se preguntaba muchas noches cuando el insomnio la acompañaba.

-¿Por qué no volvemos a la parte en que sólo somos tú y yo y un olvidado sótano en el Hoover?

La risa se apagó. La luz que irradiaba también.

Su mayor temor era que ella se atreviera a externar su deseo algún día. El que creían que no sobreviviría después de tantos años bajo los escombros.

"¿Es muy tarde para decirlo?"

"No si ya sé lo que vas a decir".

Parpadeante como un relámpago, llegó otra imagen a su mente. Quizá era cierto que existían muchas verdades y que Mulder mantuvo consigo la mayoría de ellas. Quizá era cierto que quería matarle por un silencio que la torturaba aun más que el futuro que veía caer sobre ellos. Sin embargo, ella conoció la verdad más importante... aquella que debían compartir en susurros aun cuando querían gritarlo al mundo. Y hasta esa noche no había logrado recordar la primera vez que la escuchó. 

-Gracias- le dijo con voz somnolienta... le faltaba poco para caer rendida ante el sueño.

-¿Por qué?

-Por decirlo aun cuando ya lo sabía.


	5. The White Prison

A esas horas de la mañana el pasillo estaba desierto. Los pocos que amanecían trabajando se auxiliaban de una taza de café para completar el informe y poder cerrar los ojos un par de horas; mientras que otros todavía no se integraban a sus labores. 

Ella abría los ojos antes que la mágica oscuridad se desvaneciera. En sus años de habitar la famosa residencia presidencial, nunca la había atrapado el sol sin estar lista para enfrentar una nueva jornada. Sarah era la única que tenía el privilegio de verla sin sus capas de maquillaje y coraje, pero ya que necesitaba de tres despertadores, y el último de ellos sonaba a las seis, eran pocas las ocasiones en que la encontraba al natural.

Cuando había estudiado todo el ambiente a su alrededor, cerró las puertas de su habitación para evitar que entrara esa energía negativa que percibió del exterior. Sabía que él estaba ahí... detrás de las enormes puertas que lo separaban de un mundo que quedaba muy por debajo de sus pies. Rodeado de hombres que le daban una inmensa sensación de poder, pero que no eran más que unos pobres imbéciles cegados por la esperanza de alguna vez compartir ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que no existía más que en sus mentes. Seres infelices capaces de dar la vida de sus familias en nombre de un sacrificio que nunca les beneficiaría.

Una diminuta mano en su antebrazo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Al mirar a su derecha se encontró con un joven rostro marcado por las ojeras y unos cuantos gestos que delataban su nerviosismo.

-Di.. disculpe, señora- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Sí?

-El señor la espera en el salón. 

Ella asintió levemente y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a la joven. Al parecer era su primer día de trabajo en ese enorme laberinto y no quería dar la impresión de ser un ogro. Al menos no a ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó al ver que empezaba a alejarse. 

La joven se volteó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. No esperaba que su encuentro con esa misteriosa mujer de la que tanto había escuchado hablar fuera más allá del recado que debía enviar.

-Emily- respondió casi en un susurro, pero Dana escuchó como si lo hubiera gritado justo en su oído. 

Entre tantas emociones encontradas, la confusión se apoderó de ella. No lograba encontrar una explicación lógica a la reacción que su cuerpo experimentaba con sólo escuchar un nombre. Era una leve sensación de familiaridad, que por momentos se veía eclipsada por una nube gris que le impedía ubicar el momento justo en que ese suceso formó parte de su vida. 

Era frustrante. Tenía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba ese lapsus, quizá porque no había encontrado un catalizador que detonara sus sentidos y le obligara a buscar entre el oxidado baúl del ayer. 

-¿Señora? ¿Señora?

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar el rostro que tenía frente a sí, pero ya no era aquella joven... era una niña con una mirada azul tan profunda que temía perderse si miraba demasiado. 

-Señora... ¿se siente bien?

Dana asintió ausente, sin entender muy bien qué le preguntaban. La expresión de la joven Emily era de total espanto, no sabía por qué aquella mujer de repente estaba completamente ida y la miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

-Estoy bien, lo siento. 

La respuesta no era muy convincente, pero Emily pudo respirar al escucharla hablar otra vez con normalidad. Quería preguntar qué le había pasado, si en realidad estaba bien, pero temía saltarse el protocolo.

-Debo irme- dijo Dana señalando con desgano la oficina donde la esperaban. -Gracias.

Caminó con lentitud, tratando de borrar las imágenes que inundaron su cabeza y contando cada zócalo que adornaba el eterno pasillo que la alejaba del Ala Este. Las figuras geométricas que descubría con cada paso eran más interesantes que el encuentro que le esperaba, saturado de nicotina y comentarios cargados de un egocentrismo que causaba náuseas. Siempre que regresaba de un viaje, él se encaprichaba con compartir la mañana siguiente con ella, quizá para torturarla por todos los días que estuvo ausente, o para recordarle que el paraíso no era eterno.

Levantó el puño derecho y lo detuvo junto antes de tocar. Siempre que fuera posible tomar un segundo más de aire fresco, lo haría. Nunca era suficiente la fuerza de voluntad para atravesar aquel umbral y enfrentarse con el rostro que personificaba sus pesadillas. Tocó una sola vez, por mera cortesía, y abrió la puerta cerrándola enseguida para no caer ante la tentación de escapar. 

Lo vio sentado en el sofá principal, como si fuera un rey ocupando su trono, allá en la cima del mundo donde sólo los inmortales tenían derecho a llegar. Le causaba risa mirarle embriagado de ambición, mucho más cuando estaban a solas y las verdades más poderosas cargaban una atmósfera ya de por sí densa. Frente a frente, él no era más que un alma solitaria jugando sus últimas cartas para mantenerse a flote. Mirándole a los ojos, sabía que él la necesitaba... más que a los cigarros que calmaban su ansiedad.

-¡Hola!- exclamó con un tono que rayaba lo exagerado, adornado por el humo que provenía de la coletilla recién aplastada en su cenicero de cristal. De no conocerlo tan bien, pensaría que era uno de esos abuelos risueños, que atraen a sus nietos como la miel a las hormigas.

-Buenos días- respondió ella con la misma neutralidad que reflejaba su rostro. 

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien?- las preguntas salieron con tanto interés que por un segundo aparentaba ser sincero. Por un segundo.

-Bien- dijo sin preocuparse por aparentar que su alma estaba junto a su cuerpo. Fue hasta el sofá que quedaba justo frente al improvisado trono y se acomodó allí como era costumbre. Justo en el lado opuesto, para nunca olvidar cuál era su verdadera posición. -¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- preguntó como siempre lo hacía, mientras su atención se desviaba hacia un racimo de uvas que descansaba en la mesa que tenía a su derecha. Inclinándose ligeramente tomó un par y se dedicó a deleitarse con su sabor. 

-Normal. Hasta los hombres de poder cansan con sus trivialidades- por el tono de su voz, Dana se percató de que había activado el botón correcto. El problema era que se aproximaba uno de esos monólogos de autoalabanza donde sólo faltaba que bajara Dios junto a los ángeles y coronara al verdadero salvador de la tierra. -Insisten en negociar con nosotros sabiendo que nunca podrían saldar sus deudas, pero con la certeza de que al final aceptaremos porque no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y ver como se extingue nuestra raza.

Ella se limitaba a asentir como un títere y sonreír de vez en cuando. Se suponía que debía hacerlo cuando le salía algún comentario "jocoso". 

-Mañana tengo que partir de nuevo- le informó Spender como si tuviera alguna importancia para ella. -Supongo que sigues trabajando con Sarah en el plan de asistencia social.

-Supones bien- respondió sin mirarlo, la segunda uva aparentaba ser mucho más jugosa que la primera. 

Él se quedó mirándola con mucha atención, de forma tan intensa que pudiera sentirlo en la piel. Le gustaba hacerlo cuando ella trataba de desconectarse del mundo, porque sabía que lo odiaba y sentía el frío de su mirada hasta los huesos.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?

-No, generalmente soy la que escucha- respondió no sólo utilizando las palabras, sino la frialdad que podían reflejar sus ojos. 

Quería hablar, en verdad lo quería y lo necesitaba, pero por el bien de su salud física y mental, o por una estadía más larga en el universo, no podía permitir que una corriente de energía llegara a la parte del habla que estaba desconectada por completo de su parte racional. Si alguna vez llegaba a expresar todo lo que pasaba por su mente desde el día en que despertó en esa especie de guión mal escrito, sería con el testamento en una mano y su última voluntad en la otra.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Spender volvió su atención hacia su mano izquierda, donde se balanceaba un Morley entre sus dedos índice y mayor. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un encendedor dorado que le acompañaba a todos lados y empezó a juguetear con la piedra que provocaría esa chispa que tanto ansiaba. No sólo porque podría encender el cigarrillo que moría por probar, sino porque desataría un incendio de consecuencias desastrosas.

Una de las reglas escritas en el aire que los separaba rezaba que estaba terminantemente prohibido fumar en frente de la dama. Sin importar cuan desesperado estuviera, él nunca se deleitaba con uno de sus Morleys porque eso significaba dejar de disfrutar de la exquisita presencia de su esposa. El sacrificio había valido la pena por unos cuantos años, pero al parecer esa mañana no tenía nada que perder si dejaba que la diminuta llama llegara unos cuantos centímetros a la izquierda.

Sus movimientos, por más sutiles que fueran, eran el reflejo del complicado juego que se desarrollaba en su mente, donde incluso él se veía a sí mismo como una pieza diminuta que obedecía a un hilo invisible. De lo que tomaba sumo cuidado era de mantener en las sombras la mano que sujetaba ese hilo. 

-¿Cuántas mentiras pueden decirse antes de ser descubierto? ¿Una más? ¿Cien?

Ella permaneció inmóvil, como una estatua de sal golpeada por el viento sin dejar huellas. Abrir la boca y responderle era como entrar con zapatos a un templo hindú. Ese ritual era tan conocido para ella que ya había aprendido a morderse la lengua mientras esbozaba la más falsa de sus sonrisas, porque no todo lo que se piensa se dice, porque en su lengua yacía el veneno que la haría caer el día que decidiera liberarlo.

Aprendió que ella era un arma en contra de su propia persona. Que su ciega racionalidad era tan peligrosa como la locura desmedida de Mulder.

La pequeña llama azul que captaba toda su atención ya no estaba tan lejos de su objetivo como antes... ahora el blanco cigarrillo descansaba entre unos labios manchados y recibía el calor del fuego con tanto placer como ella recibía el calor de unos brazos fantasmas. 

Ya que una ley había sido quebrantada, el silencio también podía romperse. 

-Se puede mentir tanto como el contrincante lo permita- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta y abandonando el salón antes de respirar el desagradable humo.


	6. Paris

El encanto de la ciudad de la luz la envolvía desde el momento en que bajaba del avión. Era como si unas diminutas partículas se colaran en el aire que ella aspiraba y pasaran la barrera de sus alveolos hasta adentrarse en su sangre y recorrerla por completo. La sensación de libertad era tan real que tenía que controlarse para no detenerse en medio de la calle y abrir los brazos de par en par. 

Todo era tan perfecto que la Conferencia de Primeras Damas le parecía insignificante. Era un pequeño trago de hiel que pasaría desapercibido entre todo el vino que Paris le ofrecía. Ya sentía el calor emanar de sus poros de sólo imaginarlo... el recuerdo de su promesa, de un reencuentro, de otra noche que parecía la última.

Él debía estar esperándola en la suite detrás de alguna puerta, oculto como un murciélago alérgico a la luz. Ese simple pensamiento la hacía sentir y pensar cosas muy ajenas a la formalidad de la situación que estaba encarando en ese momento. Necesitaba concentrarse un poco más... sólo media hora más, y saldría victoriosa de la batalla campal que se libraba en su cuerpo.

Secretarios, diplomáticos, primeras damas, inversionistas... una sonrisa intermedia, no muy amplia, no muy fría; un apretón de manos; unas palabras vacías o un saludo de viejos amigos, dependiendo del lugar que ocupara esa persona en la lista; entre cada comentario se tomaba cinco segundos para rezar otro poco por que su cara no se viera como si acabara de tirarse al aeromozo en el baño del jet. 

Malditas hormonas. Las odiaba a muerte en esas ocasiones; odiaba haberse convertido en una mujer completa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Por años no lo fue, por años aprendió a vivir como si el sexo sólo perteneciese a las películas, por años la palabra celibato le era tan familiar como el trabajo que hacía. Ahora podía percibir la esencia del culpable de su desenfreno. 

A tres metros de ella, Sarah conversaba con uno de los encargados de protocolo. Necesitaba ser rescatada antes de sufrir un colapso nervioso, no esperaba que la recepción en el aeropuerto tardase tanto. La miró un par de veces de manera insistente y antes de volver a intentarlo, Sarah ya estaba mirándola y tratando de leer su expresión. Si por algo se soportaban, era por la capacidad de comunicación que tenían; a veces resultaba aterradora.

Vio que Sarah le susurraba algo al encargado y después fue hasta uno de los miembros del cuerpo de seguridad. Supo que al fin su prolongada estadía en el salón estaba por terminar. 

-Disculpe señora, por este lado por favor- le indicó en el tono más formal, aquel que sólo utilizaba en los eventos internacionales. Dana trató de no reírse frente a todos; ver a Sarah ponerse la careta de la asistente perfecta era todo un espectáculo, en especial cuando se conocía todas sus facetas. 

Con la probada experiencia de Sarah, en cinco minutos ambas estaban en la limosina rumbo al Ritz Paris. Dana ocupaba su acostumbrado asiento del lado izquierdo, pero el paisaje parisino no llamaba su atención como otras veces; sus ojos seguían las agujas del reloj como si fuera lo único importante. 

Sarah la miraba de reojo, hilvanando cada detalle de su lenguaje corporal para estar preparada ante cualquier eventualidad. Su mano seguía sobre el puño de la puerta, lo que se traducía en una salida presurosa. No podían entrar por el lobby... sería otra pérdida de tiempo. Sutilmente se inclinó y le indicó al conductor la maniobra a ejecutar.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Dana miró el reloj por última vez antes de bajar de la limosina.

-Rompiste el récord- le dijo a su asistente mientras la arrastraba con ella rumbo al atajo que la llevara más rápido a su suite. -Ahora mantenlos alejados y te ganarás ese viaje que anhelas en Navidad.

El suspiro de Sarah contrastó con el profundo silencio de aquel pasillo. Sus pasos eran cada vez más acelerados, no sabía de donde su jefa sacaba tanta energía para caminar como si se tratara de un maratón; lo único que sabía era que nadie debía cruzar la puerta de aquella suite. 

Sólo le bastó distraerse por par de segundos para perderla de vista y encontrar un pasillo tan espectral como ella solía describirlo. No entendía por qué se sorprendía de encontrarse en aquella situación una vez más... era de esperarse considerando la actitud desesperada de Dana. Ya no tenía dudas de lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, sería una estúpida para no darse cuenta; sin embargo, sentía que al descubrir algo nuevo de aquella mujer nacía otro misterio mucho más complejo que el anterior. 

***

Detrás de la puerta, Dana reía a carcajadas mientras dejaba que su bolso cayera al suelo junto con su propio cuerpo. Le encantaba jugar al gato y al ratón con Sarah, para entonces dejarla suspendida en medio de una nube de humo. Su risa se fue apagando a medida que sus ojos rastreaban toda la habitación y no encontraba más que una sospechosa calma.

-¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó a unos muebles vacíos y a unas cortinas que jugueteaban con la ligera brisa. La respuesta se limitó al ligero roce de las telas contra el cristal, mientras seguían su improvisada coreografía al compás del viento. 

Sus latidos, que ya casi alcanzaban el ritmo normal, volvían a acelerarse. -Ya deja de jugar- exclamó no muy contenta con la inesperada soledad que la rodeaba. No podía estar equivocada, no cuando ese perfume estaba tan presente en el aire que empezaba a invadir sus poros.

Su mente estaba nublada por la obsesión de verle, tanto que no pensaba en todos los contratiempos que pudieron presentarse, en lo difícil que podía ser llegar hasta allí sin ser visto ni seguido. 

-¡Demonios!- susurró hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos y sucumbiendo ante la frustración. El hueco en su pecho, que minutos antes no daba a basto con toda la euforia y la anticipación que aquel encuentro le causaba, ahora era ocupado por una furia que amenazaba con desbordarse como la lava de un volcán. -Maldita sea... ¡¿Por qué haces esto!?

Una risa ronca proveniente del baño llegó a sus oídos, bloqueando todos los demás sonidos y dejándola en un estado de letargo momentáneo. Si ese sonido no era el resultado de su imaginación, podía jurar que habría un homicidio en aquella suite... así le añadiría el toque oscuro que le faltaba a tanta elegancia y confort. 

Lentamente se incorporó y, haciendo el menor ruido posible, fue acercándose hasta el lugar donde su curiosidad y sus impulsos asesinos serían saciados. Lo primero que vio fue una manga azul doblada hasta el codo, que daba paso a un antebrazo muy bien bronceado con unos vellos dorados que invitaban a pecar. 

La camisa azul. Se había puesto la maldita camisa azul. Ahora no podría llevar a cabo sus planes de viuda negra, toda su atención estaba en la perfecta espalda de su ex-compañero y en el sincronizado movimiento de sus brazos mientras se... ¿afeitaba?

Sus miradas chocaron a través del espejo, pero él continuó su ritual como si nada pasara. Minuciosamente pasó la navaja por el lado derecho de su cara, la enjuagó y repitió el proceso hasta llevarse toda la espuma. De vez en cuando, la miraba directo a los ojos y sonreía sin disimular cuánto le divertía esa situación. 

-¿No pudiste hacerlo en la mañana?- su voz era tan extraña que por un instante dudó que hubiera sido ella quien formuló la pregunta. 

-¿Me ayudas?

Con sólo escucharlo, sintió que ese músculo llamado corazón bajó a sus pies como si fuera un ascensor cuyo cable había sido cortado. Eran mil latidos al unísono, su pulso multiplicado a una potencia infinita que la convertía en una bomba de tiempo. Si lo escuchaba otra vez, sufriría un infarto, y sería muy triste morir de un ataque cardíaco secundario a una sobre excitación, especialmente si era antes de cumplir con las demandas de dicha excitación.

Vio que sus labios se separaban de nuevo. No podía dejarlo hablar... no podía acabar sin haber empezado. En tres pasos, que parecían zancadas, ella estaba besándolo o, más bien, succionando su alma a través de su boca. A eso debía referirse Rowling con el beso del dementor... a esos besos que no eran un simple contacto físico, sino toda una experiencia extrasensorial.

A pesar de la furia, su tacto estaba muy alerta. Sentía de un lado la suavidad de su piel recién afeitada y, del otro, la acolchonada sensación de la espuma que no había sido removida. Rompiendo el beso, tomó la navaja de la mano de Mulder y la llevó hasta la parte de su mentón que cubría la espuma. Notó en los ojos de él cierta sorpresa y confusión... como si no lo esperara de ella por algún misterioso motivo.

-No voy a morder tu cuello ni a succionarte hasta hacerte desangrar- le dijo con una sonrisa para nada angelical. -Aunque pensándolo bien... debería.

Si algo parecía no tener un límite definido, era el baúl de los secretos de Dana Scully o de quien fuera la mujer que tenía enfrente en ese momento. 

-Todo se paga en este mundo, ¿no?

Ella asintió, no muy interesada en lo que él tuviera que decir. Su atención era toda para el lento y desesperante viaje que hacía la navaja de afeitar que, por un segundo, parecía una ligera pluma, para entonces convertirse en el peligroso artefacto de metal que era. Y en aquellas manos, cualquier cosa podía suceder.

-Sabes... si por cosas del destino llegara a ser una homicida, mis víctimas la pasarían muy mal- sentir a Mulder estremecerse bajo sus manos hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara un poco más. Nunca fue una aficionada a las mujeres fatales, pero ese rol le estaba gustando demasiado para bajar el telón. -La tortura es agridulce, al menos de este lado.

-O sea, que soy tu víctima.

-¿Tantos años en Oxford y no te has dado cuenta?- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con cierto aire burlón, para entonces cambió el tema y el tono. -Nadie me deja esperando... ni siquiera el presidente de tu jodida nación. 

-¿Ni en la cama?- preguntó Mulder con tono inocente, pero con clara consciencia de que jugaba con fuego.

De repente, la navaja se deslizó desde el mentón hasta un punto muy estratégico en el cuello. La presión era tal que podía sentir su pulso golpear contra el frío metal. Estaba nervioso... confiaba en ella pero no podía evitarlo.

-Parece que olvidaste mi profesión. 

-Tienes un excelente mecanismo para hacerme recordar.

-¿Dónde te apagas?- preguntó notablemente irritada e impaciente.

-Eso lo sabes muy bien, pero si quieres...- le dijo tomando la mano libre de Dana y llevándola justo hasta el cierre de sus pantalones, -te doy una demostración gratuita con parte práctica. 

-Al menos eres consciente de que tus teorías aburren.

Mulder la miró fingiéndose herido.

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo?

-Porque nunca me dejas hablar- respondió retirando la mano de los pantalones de Mulder y volviendo a su labor de afeitarle con toda naturalidad. -Déjame terminar, por Dios, no me gusta la moda asimétrica.

-Pensé que matarme era tu objetivo- le dijo tratando de no moverse para no interrumpir la labor de Dana y así deshacerse rápido de la navaja.

-Lo es... sólo que esa parte va más adelante. Ahora estoy formulando mis hipótesis.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Muero por ver el día en que dejes a un lado el método científico.

-Tienes muy buenas aspiraciones.

Estaban tan cerca que por momentos no sabían si respiraban el oxígeno del aire o el dióxido de carbono que el otro expiraba. La paciencia de Dana estaba alcanzando su límite, en especial sintiendo el calor que irradiaban ambos cuerpos; sin embargo seguía dominando sus hormonas... ver el rostro de desesperación de Mulder era una buena recompensa. Saber que no era la única que sufría con esto, le reconfortaba. 

Terminó de afeitarle en un minuto que pareció un siglo. Apenas había alejado la navaja de su rostro, Mulder la asió por la muñeca dándole a entender que estaba bueno de preámbulos. Cada segundo que pasaba era un número más que jugaban en una lotería que podía destruirlos. Les gustaba arriesgarse, pero tampoco podían darse el lujo de derrochar un tiempo más preciado que cualquier diamante.

En silencio, Dana dio gracias al cielo porque Mulder había recurrido a su lado posesivo... ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra el deseo de fundirse en él hasta olvidarse de su propia existencia. En el momento en que sintió sus manos deslizarse por su cuerpo, todo contacto con la realidad empezó a perderse.

Sus dedos quemaban como brasas pero no le importaba volverse cenizas. Si siempre en misa le recordaban que polvo era y en polvo se convertiría, no encontraba mejor manera de transformar su materia que de las manos del hombre que la hizo creer en lo imposible. Del único que le hacía recordar que en verdad estaba viva.


	7. Man in Black

Cuando la figura esbelta e impecable de Walter Skinner su sumó al cuadro de su fría oficina aquella tarde gris, sus ojos estaban más rojos que de costumbre. Las excusas para ello, al igual que las causas, en realidad sobraban; tanto así que no sabía de dónde escoger. Podía hablar del atrevido insomnio que se había instalado en sus noches sin invitación previa, o tal vez de la botella de vino tinto que escondía en su mesa de noche. O, mejor aun, de los encuentros extraoficiales que protagonizaba con un enemigo del gobierno muy peculiar y que ambos conocían muy bien. 

Podía decir muchas cosas, pero seguía anclada a su asiento, mirando como se acercaba un episodio del ayer. Por aquel rostro no habían pasado los años que para ella representaban una eternidad. Ese sello personal, mezcla de sutileza y hombría, seguía intacto; como si las ráfagas del horrible huracán no le hubieran afectado en lo más mínimo. Con pasos lentos, pero firmes, fue adentrándose en el espacio que tan celosamente ocupaba ella en horas de la mañana. 

Su visita no fue anunciada... no entendía como había logrado llegar hasta allí sin el debido protocolo. Quizás había usado su antigua conexión con ella para lograr escabullirse sin tener que dar explicaciones ni abundar en detalles. Le parecía razonable, pero poco probable, dada las consecuencias que podría desatar su indiscreción. 

De lo único que tenía certeza en ese momento, era de que Walter Skinner era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero muy firmes convicciones; cuando se proponía algo, lo lograba. Al parecer, ese aspecto de su personalidad tampoco había cambiado. 

No había visto a su jefe desde... el día que había dejado de serlo; así que no fue pequeña la sorpresa. Allí estaba ella... a primera vista una mujer atractiva por su fortaleza e intelecto -la inteligencia es sexy- pero debajo de las infinitas capas de maquillaje se ocultaba un espíritu decadente.

-¡Señor!- exclamó antes de recordar la realidad de su posición actual. Él ya no era el "señor", pero ella era la "señora". -Qué vergüenza- prosiguió frotando sus ojos mientras trataba de que su mente regresara a la lista de buenas excusas, que no era tan necesaria después de todo. -Pasé toda la noche leyendo y míreme ahora.

-No se preocupe, age...- él se detuvo a tiempo, antes de pronunciar una palabra prohibida. Después de la sorpresa inicial, ambos estaban tratando de encontrar sus roles en el nuevo espacio en que coincidían. Todo estaba tan fuera de orden, que ni siquiera Skinner estaba tan seguro de por qué había llegado hasta aquel despacho del Ala Este.

Dana no era ajena a las dudas de las que estaba siendo presa su antiguo superior. Fueron muchos años de conocerle, o de creer conocerle, de leer sus expresiones y tratar de descifrarlas, muchos años de preguntarse si era un amigo o un adversario. Sin embargo, esta vez no sabía por donde empezar.

-He escuchado que está haciendo un excelente trabajo- comentó ella tratando de encontrar una forma de contrarrestar ese torbellino que se estaba formando en la boca de su estómago. Si entraba en conversación de manera automática podría pretender que se trataba de cualquier hombre, un funcionario o empresario más, de esos que le prestaban una visita por simple cuestión oficial. Era un guión fácil, sin riesgo de perderse en el camino de las palabras. Podía hacerlo, solo tenía que concentrarse. -Es escalofriante.

-Bastante diría yo.

Ella apenas sonrió, deseando que su sonrisa pudiera ahogarse en un vaso del whisky más fuerte. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ese hombre allí? Estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

La pregunta salió como un misil extraviado... sin pensarlo, sin permitirlo, sin un objetivo específico... una bala que se escapaba por una razón tan simple como disparar. Ser directa no significaba que fuera cristalina y sincera, tan solo le ahorraba un tiempo valioso y evitaba que algunas molestias se prolongaran y la torturaran sin necesidad. 

-Yo sólo...

Él no lo sabía. Y ella no podía ayudarlo. Ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí misma; no cuando se presentaba ante ella un fantasma del pasado que amenazaba con romper el supuesto equilibrio que tanto trabajo le había costado alcanzar. 

Las miradas que intercambiaban se estaban haciendo más intensas y el temor de decir con los ojos lo que con tanto esfuerzo callaban sus labios la invadía poco a poco, mortificándole aun más.

En el fondo sentía que aun podía confiar en aquel hombre, pero antes de llegar al lejano fondo de su corazón, las olas eran inmensas y los obstáculos se disfrazaban de enormes murallas cubiertas de espinas. Podía confiar en él... invitarlo a tomar asiento en el cómodo sillón de cuero, brindarle un delicioso té con galletitas e internarse en un cálido letargo, mientras el humo del té danzaba entre ellos y evocaba recuerdos que una vez fueron el centro de sus vidas.

O podía hacer de cuentas que Skinner nunca dejó de ser aquel hombre sombrío que no merecía su confianza... aquel que durante los primeros años de conocerle todavía no dejaba claro a cual de los dos bandos pertenecía. 

Tenía potestad para decidir, mas esa potestad se convertía en una responsabilidad demasiado grande. No para los demás, sino para su propia persona.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- comentó él rompiendo un silencio al que Dana empezaba a acostumbrarse y tomando una decisión que para ella resultaba un dilema. Más que el sonido, fue el discurso en sí lo que alteró su pulso sobremanera. Era el prólogo perfecto para la historia menos oportuna... el momento en que la víbora abría su boca y dejaba ver los colmillos que en segundos se hundirían en su piel y verterían su veneno.

No podía dejarlo continuar.

-Y han sucedido muchas cosas- puntualizó ella arrancando del fondo de su alma la escasa firmeza que le quedaba. 

-No tantas- prosiguió él aparentemente ignorando el tono defensivo de la antigua agente. -No es la cantidad lo que cuenta aquí, sino la magnitud de los hechos.

-La magnitud de los hechos- repitió ella sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Era algo que no terminaba de comprender, a pesar de estar sentenciada a vivir las consecuencias día tras día... era como el hueco por el que caía en sus pesadillas, a veces ancho, a veces angosto, pero siempre infinito. -De nada sirve mirar atrás- dijo abruptamente, volviendo en sí, golpeándose con la única verdad que podía promulgar en ese instante de su vida. -No podemos regresar.

-No se trata de regresar. Se trata de buscarle un sentido a lo que estamos viviendo.

Una risa amarga escapó de ella al escucharle expresarse tan esperanzado en que pudieran encontrarle sentido a algo que no tenía principio ni fin. 

-Es una forma muy sutil de perder el tiempo- el tono burlón de su comentario fue más que evidente y la sorpresa en el semblante de Skinner se reflejó tan rápido como ella esperaba. -No puede buscársele el sentido a algo que no tiene pie ni cabeza. Mírelo como quiera, como un decreto, como una orden divina, como una ley escrita en piedra: se obedece sin preguntar ni objetar. 

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro... negando, desaprobando, tratando de sacudir esas palabras que no encajaban en absoluto con su emisora. Sentía que hablaba con un clon de la Dana Scully que alguna vez conoció, con todas las piezas incluidas, pero muy mal colocadas. 

-Usted es un soldado, así que comprende lo que estoy diciendo- prosiguió antes de que olvidara la secuencia de su improvisado discurso. -Siga haciendo su grandioso trabajo, señor Skinner- el tono de su voz se volvió glacial, muy lejos de las galletitas y el té que empezaba a saborear. -Los Estados Unidos y el mundo le estarán sumamente agradecidos cuando todo termine.

-¿Y usted?- preguntó Skinner sin poder ocultar su asombro ante esa inesperada actitud.

-No le interesa mi gratitud. Y no me interesa su trabajo.

Con la misma frialdad de sus palabras, le tendió la mano derecha. Era la forma más educada de dar por terminada una charla que carecía de sentido.

-Miente- dijo dejando la mano de la primera dama en el aire. 

Ella miró su mano suspendida en el aire, luego miró a Skinner directo a los ojos. 

-Todos mentimos en este lado abandonado del universo. ¿No se ha dado cuenta todavía? Mentimos para sobrevivir.

-Algún día...

-No, Skinner. No existe algún día. No existe el mañana.

En los ojos de Skinner se reflejó un dejo de decepción que la clavó en el pecho como un puñal. A pesar de las circunstancias, de lo retorcido del mundo que vivían entonces, él seguía ejerciendo su papel de supervisor preocupado por el bienestar de sus subalternos. 

-Usted no cree eso- se arriesgó a decir antes de que se viera obligado a marcharse. -Usted no lo cree porque no es parte de su personalidad, porque a pesar de todo lo que quiera pretender sigue siendo la mujer que se ganó mi respeto. Y sé que… aunque no lo haga por usted, hay alguien por quien no se va a permitir creer que este es el final.

Dana no pudo seguir sosteniendo su mirada fría e inhumana. Cuando todo se nubló frente a ella, volteó la cabeza para evitar que Skinner pudiera tener evidencia de lo que sus palabras estaban causando. 

-Váyase por favor- le dijo dándole la espalda y luchando contra el nudo en su garganta. -Váyase antes de que se arrepienta de haber venido.

De pie frente a los ventanales que daban hacia los jardines, se quedó hasta ver en el reflejo que Walter Skinner había desaparecido de los cristales. Esperó un par de minutos, entonces fue corriendo hasta la puerta, le colocó el seguro y dejó que el silencio le avisara cuando fuera oportuno abrir su válvula de escape.


	8. The Essence of Sin

La primera vez que despertó con su pecho como almohada y su inconfundible olor sustituyendo el perfume matutino de las flores de naranjo, pensó que necesitaría terapia para levantarse de aquella cama y alejarse de la sensación hipnótica que acompañaba el peso de su cuerpo y el calor de sus caricias.

Esa no era la primera vez, pero se parecía bastante. Tenía la misma dosis de peligro, de locura, de absurdo. Era tomar el volante y olvidar que el semáforo estaba en rojo, sin más razón que ir en contra de las estúpidas leyes creadas por el hombre. En un principio, lo que se hacía en París se quedaba en París; lo que comenzaba en Las Vegas, terminaba en Las Vegas; pero para ellos dos, las reglas nunca significaban un obstáculo.

Y de una forma u otra... la conclusión del caso fue a parar a Washington, entre cuatro paredes blancas y muchos muros forrados de cámaras. Tal como una vez soñó mientras viajaba de un estado a otro en el avión presidencial.

No le tomó mucho esfuerzo convencerlo. Ambos habían alcanzado el mismo nivel de locura y lo que antes parecía descabellado, ahora les resultaba normal. Lo que ella llamaba vida se alimentaba de los pequeños momentos que coleccionaba... era lo único que tenía, la única razón para respirar un poco más de oxígeno y permitir que su corazón siguiera latiendo.

Robaron su pasado sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar. Era de las pocas cosas que sabía con certeza. Así como sabía que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma al hombre que descansaba a su lado; le pertenecía desde tiempo inmemorial... desde aquel pasado que una vez fue suyo y que anhelaba tan siquiera recordar.

Lentamente posó su mano sobre la espalda de él y la dejó subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración calmada, mientras sus ojos viajaban hasta el rostro angelical de ese hombre al que siempre le fueron negadas las alas. Verle dormir era tan exquisito y placentero como el sueño mismo.

Sus dedos tomaron vida propia y empezaron a recorrer el camino que dibujaba su columna vertebral. Lo había hecho muchas veces en momentos de locura, arañándole en vez de acariciarle, usando sus uñas en lugar de la yema de sus dedos, sofocada entre un millón de sensaciones y una gota de sudor.

Era más difícil de lo que imaginaba... aun cuando no existía mucho que dejar atrás.

-Duerme por mí- le susurró luchando contra las ganas de despertarle para verse reflejada en el verdor de sus ojos. -Ya no voy a necesitarlo.

Lo besó en la frente, bendiciéndole con las creencias que él nunca tuvo, protegiéndolo como una madre que enfrenta sola el destino. Lo miró con una intensidad y una pasión que sobrepasaban el límite de lo maternal... sólo como una amante sabía hacerlo, grabando en sus pupilas el rostro más especial que había creado la naturaleza.

Aspiró lenta y profundamente, tratando de absorber toda la energía del aire. Necesitaba fuerzas para apartarse de él y poner los pies sobre la fría tierra que venía pisando desde aquel tiempo en que su memoria decidió comenzar a funcionar. Contra su voluntad logró incorporarse y dejar atrás ese cuerpo que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

La nueva perspectiva era mucho más interesante. Las cortinas blancas ondeaban obedeciendo las indicaciones de la brisa, y el conjunto que formaba con las sábanas le hacía parecer que por momentos se encontraba en un paraíso demasiado perfecto. Algo así como un rincón repleto de nubes, donde sólo existían ellos dos.

Cursi. Patético. Descabellado.

Bastaba con que alguien tocara la puerta para que el cielo se convirtiera en un rojo y ardiente infierno. O que Sarah decidiera usar sus llaves y entrar sin aviso como acostumbraba hacerlo.

La sola idea, en vez de asustarla y hacerla entrar en razón, le causó un repentino calor que subía por su abdomen. Poco le importaba... muchas veces se repitió a sí misma que aquellos segundos que pasaba junto a él valían toda una vida, así que perderla por una más de sus noches de locura no la inmutaba. Al contrario, tenía la certeza de que en el cielo o en el infierno, donde quiera que les tocara reencontrarse, les esperaría muchas noches más.

Volviendo al letargo inicial, su delicada figura de porcelana se deslizó hasta el ventanal al que tan pocas veces le había prestado atención. Esa mañana encontró inspiración para contemplar la perfección de los jardines de su blanca prisión. Desde arriba parecía una maqueta de juguete, tan fantástica e irreal como los sueños que tenía cada noche. Anotó en su agenda mental saludar a los jardineros cuando saliera a dar su próxima caminata de las seis de la mañana, la cual había sacrificado ese día por actividades mucho más provechosas para quemar calorías.

Miró a Mulder con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro... sus pensamientos absurdos le arrancarían una buena carcajada si los compartiera, pero prefería dejarlo descansar hasta que... no sabía con exactitud hasta cuándo. Tenía la extraña sensación de que esa paz que estaba experimentando no sería interrumpida hasta tanto ella quisiera. Los astros se habían alineado a su favor y las corazonadas caían como llovizna coqueta en primavera. No sabía que hacer el amor con un loco paranoico, amante de lo paranormal, la convertiría en una loca paranoica con cualidades psíquicas.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el jardín, pero no bien llegó a concentrarse en él cuando un impulso la despegó del cristal y casi la hizo correr hasta el teléfono. Marcó la extensión de su neurótica asistente al tiempo que aseguraba todas las puertas... nadie entraría a su paraíso personal. No cuando ella dominaba su destino.

-¡No son las siete y la maldita agenda está vacía!

-Buenos días a ti también, Sarah- saludó Dana, ya acostumbrada a los finos modales de su mano derecha.

-Podía haber llamado a la cocina para su desayuno, ¿por qué fastidiarme?

-Porque quiero saber que tiene el señor presidente en agenda.

-El viejo y su séquito salieron hace dos horas hacia el otro lado del país.

Dana no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la forma tan peculiar en que Sarah se refería al presidente. Era quizá la única persona que tenía los ovarios bien puestos para hablar con semejante claridad y sin importarle que le volaran la cabeza.

-Entonces este adorable palacio es todo mío- comentó para sí misma, aunque la mujer al otro lado de la línea escuchó muy bien. -Gracias, Sarah. Puedes seguir durmiendo... es tu día libre.

Presionando un botón finalizó la llamada. Sabía que dejaría un cerebro perturbado al otro lado, como siempre hacía por el simple hecho de fastidiar un poco a la persona que en más de una ocasión le había salvado el pellejo. Pero era una forma un tanto extraña de demostrarle su afecto.

Lo que Sarah pensara o dejara de pensar en aquel momento era secundario. Su prioridad estaba aun envuelta en sus costosas sábanas de seda, como una escultura única e invaluable que podía revivir cada nervio de su agotado cuerpo.

El lado egoísta de su ser la estaba obligando a dar un paso, y otro, y otro... hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la cama, para entonces arrodillarse junto a ésta y quedar a nivel de un par de labios desiguales que aumentaban su determinación. Con cada milímetro que robaba, se sentía más y más culpable, pero necesitaba despertar la única fuente que podía calmar el río de lava que corría por todo su ser.

Se detuvo al borde del precipicio y saboreó sus labios, tal como hacía siempre que estaba a punto de devorar su postre favorito. No entendía muy bien el por qué de aquella manía, quizá era para comparar el antes y el después de la gloria. Como buena científica, debía respetar cada paso de su estricta metodología.

En sus labios aun quedaba el sabor mezclado de la locura, la oscuridad y la desesperación. Por más que se prometían un encuentro en que olvidarían el tic tac del reloj, terminaban devorándose embriagados de ansiedad, consumidos por la sensación de que el mundo terminaría en pocas horas y no habría tiempo para más. Alzaban un vuelo veloz, se entregaban a las caricias de las llamas, y entonces se desvanecían entre las cenizas. Todo para nacer de nuevo. Y morir, y nacer, hasta que la muerte tocara de verdad a sus puertas.

Lo besó despacio... con la misma timidez con que dio su primer beso. Esperó que abriera los ojos y la descubriera allí, ruborizada, como una niña a la que sorprenden en plena travesura; con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, amenazando con salírsele del pecho; con las manos temblorosas, incapaces de sostener algo. Esperó a que él le sonriera y le dejara saber que él sentía lo mismo, que no importaba que el mundo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos, ellos aun tenían la dicha de saber que experimentaban un sentimiento que muchos habían olvidado ya.

Quizo decir algo, pero la calidez de aquella sonrisa la dejó muda. Entonces recurrió al lenguaje del silencio... idioma que la adversidad les obligó a aprender y que con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en su forma de comunicación predilecta. Se alejó de él sabiendo que su mirada había transmitido el mensaje y fue hasta el baño para preparar aquella segunda parte por la que había esperado tanto.

Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de saborear una mañana anaranjada junto a él. Ya que podía, se concentraría como en el más sagrado de los rituales.

Él la siguió, respetando el voto de silencio que había nacido de una sensual espontaneidad. El contacto de sus pies descalzos con el piso frío envió descargas eléctricas que, al chocar con el calor que segundos atrás recibía de las sábanas, se tradujeron en una extraña sensación de placer.

De repente, todos sus sentidos se nublaron y sólo quedó paso para el olfato. El aroma de las sales provenientes del baño era tan penetrante que resultaba enloquecedor; pero no era sólo por el poder de seducción de aquella esencia, sino por los recuerdos que con tanta precisión evocaba. La familiaridad que se percibía en el ambiente contrastaba con el espacio físico en que se encontraba; era como si dos mundos totalmente incompatibles se alinearan de forma tal que sus contrariedades les permitieran fusionarse, aunque fuera por breve período de tiempo.

Se detuvo en el umbral y contempló una imagen que para su sorpresa encajaba con todo lo que su alucinada mente proyectaba. Su larga cabellera roja caía sobre su espalda con el equilibrio exacto entre gracia y descuido, invitándole con descaro a continuar donde la última hebra terminaba... allí, a un paso de la serpiente que mordía su propia cola.

Era rehén de una narcosis que le impedía mirar atrás. La esencia del pecado.


	9. The Eye of the Storm

-¿No piensa parar?- preguntó mirando hacia fuera una vez más y retomando su aburrida y corta caminata por la habitación. Le desesperaba la intensidad con que llovía... le hacía morderse los labios y dar mil vueltas porque no quería seguir respirando el aire sofocante de un cuarto que se hacía más pequeño con cada segundo que pasaba.

-No va a parar- respondió su compañero con firmeza, como si en sus manos yaciera la prueba fehaciente de su nefasta declaración. No estaba frente a él, pero en su cerebro daba vueltas como uno de esos documentales ridículos que le obligaban a ver en secundaria. No iba a parar... no iba a parar... por desgracia, no hablaba de la lluvia.

Scully lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio. No era que alguna vez dudara de que aquel hecho se concretizaría de una manera u otra, pero no pensó que sucediera tan rápido. Se veía tan distante y ensimismado que no podía darle mucho crédito a lo que decía. Ella volvió a fijar su mirada en la torrencial lluvia y apoyó su frente contra el cristal de la ventana... el frío que sintió la hizo temblar por un instante. 

-Quiero salir- dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y caminaba hacia la puerta. Finalmente, Mulder salió del trance en que parecía estar sumergido y enfocó toda su atención en Scully, quien ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

Se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces y siguió justo por donde había ido su compañera. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con una escena que no todos los días tenía el privilegio de contemplar. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para confirmar que aquella silueta femenina que miraba hacia el cielo como si estuviera hipnotizada, mientras las gotas de lluvia la envolvían sin piedad y la convertían en una con el agua, pertenecía a la misma Scully que segundos atrás se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, presa del aburrimiento.

Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía un espectador, así que volteó para confirmar la expresión de sorpresa que debía tener en su rostro. Sus sospechas fueron acertadas.

-¿No te trae recuerdos?- preguntó risueña mientras dibujaba cada paso.

Claro que le traía recuerdos...

Recuerdos que por suerte podía llevar consigo mientras su brillante mente estuviera funcionando; pero que no tenían por qué salir a relucir en el preciso instante en que todo resultaba tan complicado.

Él asintió para no hablar... tenía miedo de que su voz se quebrara y entonces tuviera que dar explicaciones. De una forma u otra tendría que darlas, pero quizá retrasando un poco más aquel momento, se sentiría preparado para ello. Mentira, nunca lo estaría… ni en un millón de años.

Ver su sonrisa bajo la lluvia era como un veneno dulce. Lo torturaba poco a poco, lo envolvía con la suavidad del terciopelo, pero con la certeza de que terminaría asfixiándole. Mientras las gotas parecían acariciar el cuerpo de Scully y devolverla a tiempos en que todavía podía tomar una decisión inteligente y evitar un camino de espinas, su cuerpo recibía punzadas como si le estuvieran crucificando.

No podía explicar cómo la misma lluvia podía causar efectos tan contrarios. Tan sólo podía obedecer a sus pies y alejarse de allí antes de que su dolor se encaprichara con arruinar la magia que rodeaba a Scully.

***

La carretera estaba desierta a esas horas, pero aquella soledad era la droga exacta que necesitaba para su malestar. Ni siquiera la voz sedante de su compañera servía para calmar aquella ansiedad creciente que de un momento a otro se desbordaría como la lava de un volcán asesino, llevándose a su paso todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo se había construido. Resulta irónico, pero era esa voz el catalizador que estaba evitando.

Condujo sin un norte definido, sin una idea fija en su mente. Trataba de visualizar algo coherente, pero en su cerebro las imágenes seguían proyectándose como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa sin control. Quería tener certeza de algo, quería tener seguridad aunque fuera de su propio fin, así la angustia no sería tan voraz. Ella no merecía el silencio ni la distancia que él le estaba brindando, pero era lo mejor que tenía que ofrecer.

Su móvil sonó… él lo miró como si se tratara de un intruso muy inoportuno. Observó el número en la pantalla y sintió sus manos temblar. Según sus cálculos, ella no intentaría contactarle tan rápido, puesto que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde su abrupta partida del motel.

-¿Dónde estás?- le escuchó decir con tanta naturalidad que hubiera sido posible creer que en verdad estaba calmada.

-En ningún lugar- respondió con la vista fija en la carretera.

-Bien- el tono neutro de su voz se mantuvo, pero Mulder ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa serenidad demandaba un esfuerzo sobrenatural. La lluvia parecía haber cesado, porque aparte de su silencio, sólo se escuchaba una inmensa tranquilidad.

-No me esperes.

Le pareció escuchar una especie de carcajada al otro lado de la línea, pero esa escena parecía no tener cabida en su mente.

-Te voy a esperar de todos modos, así que no me molestaré en decir que te haré caso.

Mulder redujo la velocidad un tanto espantado. No fue la respuesta en sí lo que le alarmó. No fue la aparente paz en que lo dijo. Esa aclaración… esa explicación… era el exceso de palabras lo que le gritaba que la ecuación estaba muy mal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cortó la llamada y dio la vuelta en U.

***

Ella seguía mirando el teléfono sin creer que Mulder había colgado. No era que no lo hubiera hecho antes… pero… pensó que él diría algo tras escucharla. Aunque tratándose de Mulder, lo impredecible era lo más probable. Lanzó el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, sin importarle que su cabello mojado la empapara.

No iba a conciliar el sueño, pero al menos su cuerpo descansaría un poco. Había entendido hacía tiempo que su mente nunca estaría en paz mientras estuviera al lado de semejante hombre. Era tan dañino y tan difícil de dejar como cualquier vicio.

Escuchó el chirrido de unos frenos y enseguida supo que una nueva batalla estaba por comenzar. No sabía qué tipo de batalla, pero sabía que sería muy agotadora. La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe y ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza escondida en la almohada. Los pasos eran fuertes, decididos y pocos para llegar hasta la cama.

La espera se hizo larga, muy larga para su gusto; sentía su presencia pero no podía adivinar cuál sería el próximo movimiento. No sabía qué esperar… y esa incertidumbre la impacientaba a tal grado que sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, la hacía desesperar hasta querer gritar a todo pulmón, porque era sentir el control resbalarse de sus manos. Aunque bien sabía que la palabra control no era aplicable a su extraña relación con Mulder. 

El silencio seguía intacto, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que su curiosidad, aunque no entendía muy bien qué rol desempeñaba el orgullo en aquel bizarro juego. Se tragó su deseo de saber qué estaba pasando en realidad… no sería la primera en romper el frágil y delgado hilo de tensión que se extendía entre los dos.

-Tengo miedo.

Esa confesión no estaba entre las opciones a elegir. Finalmente, ella levantó la cabeza y le miró sin esconderse. Lo que sus ojos vieron encajaba a la perfección con lo que había escuchado. Más que miedo, leía terror en su expresión.

-Así no puedo ayudarte, Mulder- le dijo con el mismo tono suave que había usado cuando le llamó. Se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él. -A ciegas es imposible.

Él dio un paso adelante y la rodeó con sus brazos sin preámbulos. Era lo que quería hacer, lo que necesitaba hacer, así que no lo pensó y se dejó envolver por el perfume embriagador de Scully. Tembló un poco al sentir su cuerpo frío y bautizado por la lluvia; pero en cuestión de segundos, el calor de ambos sustituyó el frío y las gotas comenzaron a evaporarse.

-Mulder, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto- le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sin esconder la mortificación que sentía. -No puedes dejarme atrás... somos dos... siempre seremos dos.

-¿Por qué?- susurró apoyando su frente en la de ella, consciente de que cada palabra era un nuevo filo hundiéndose en su piel, mientras la impotencia ardía como el alcohol en una herida. ¿Por qué no podían estar en armonía por una vez en la vida? ¿Por qué cuando ella por fin abría su corazón, él tenía que morderse los labios y callar?

Scully no tenía respuesta para esa interrogante. No sabía a qué se refería ese “por qué” tan desesperado; lo único certero en el caótico silencio que los envolvía era que, aunque el cielo se despejara la mañana siguiente, una densa nube de dudas seguiría sobre ellos, dejando gotear algunas pistas de vez en cuando, o amenazando con derramar un torrente de respuestas que terminaría arrastrándoles hasta las aguas de algún mar desconocido.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí conmigo?- preguntó Mulder una vez más, incapaz de romper el hechizo que representaba ese íntimo gesto de apoyarse uno en el otro.

Sin percatarse de ello, Scully apretó sus manos, sujetando los brazos de Mulder como si de un momento a otro pudiera zafarse y desvanecerse. El nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta le impedía externar ese temor que veía hacerse una realidad.

No quería ni permitiría que Mulder la alejara de él. Por más razones que tuviera, por más fuertes que fueran dichas razones, ella no iba a dejarle. Faltaban muchos casos por resolver, muchas carreteras solitarias por recorrer, muchos moteles fantasmas, y un millón de rarezas por descubrir. 

Lo llevó hasta la cama, sin dejar de acariciar su pelo, y lo fue guiando hasta hacerlo caer en ella. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada que minutos antes había usado ella, y le observó hasta asegurarse de que la expresión en su rostro era de completa relajación. Sabía que no estaba dormido, pero había encontrado un momento de paz, y eso la reconfortaba bastante. Se recostó en su pecho y dejó que su respiración cadenciosa fuera la partitura que alegrara sus oídos y sirviera de bálsamo para las heridas de su alma.

Aquella danza siniestra se estaba convirtiendo en una amarga rutina; en el guión obligatorio una vez concluía cada caso y sólo quedaban ellos dos a merced de una noche en cualquier punto del mapa. Estaban más unidos que nunca, pero el temor a separarse aumentaba en igual proporción. Las pesadillas se multiplicaban, así como las palabras de aliento se hacían escasas… sólo quedaban los abrazos y las caricias en la oscuridad. Era lo único que funcionaba cuando alguno de los dos despertaba sobresaltado por alguna de esas imágenes cargadas de un realismo chocante. Porque al principio era sólo él… y ella se quedaba con la interrogante de qué era aquello tan grave que lo hacía sollozar como un niño. Hasta que una noche despertó agitada, y le tocó entonces a él acunarla en sus brazos hasta que sus espasmos cesaran.

Supo entonces lo que pasaba por la mente de Mulder. Y él también supo que no era el único que tenía ese extraño sueño. Pero ninguno de los dos decía nada al respecto porque las palabras se volvían realidades, y esa realidad que se proyectaba cuando cerraban los ojos era una que no podrían soportar.

Siempre se soltaban sus manos… y se rompía la promesa sagrada.


	10. Little Lost Girl

La llama bailaba de un lado a otro, al compás de su aliento, al compás de la brisa. A veces amarilla, de repente verde, otras tantas cobriza, pero nunca azul… Cuando se acercaba podía notar su reflejo en el diminuto lago que formaba la cera antes de ceder ante la gravedad y adquirir las formas del azar con una gracia particular. La oscuridad del cuarto era testigo silente, siempre respetuoso del improvisado ritual. Estaba ahí, pero no se dejaba sentir… se limitaba a su papel de pantalla reflectora de las mil y una formas de la llama danzarina. 

De vez en cuando apartaba la vista de la vela para disfrutar del espectáculo que brindaba la ilusión. Las chispas de colores saltaban y se repetían sin cesar, con repertorio distinto cada vez. Entonces cerraba los ojos y un nuevo escenario nacía ante ella… la cortina de sus párpados cerrados desplegaba más magia para el deleite sus sentidos. 

Abría los ojos poco a poco y acercaba las manos al calor. Respirando los fantasmas de otros tiempos se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a comulgar con sus recuerdos. Aquellos que eran propios, y otros tantos robados. O prestados más bien. La ética de otros planos seguía resultándole un tanto bizarra, inútil en ocasiones. Importar recuerdos no era perjudicial para el huésped original de los mismos, al contrario, quizá como consecuencia de ello las memorias más débiles lograban mantenerse con vida. Quizá por eso algunas suyas no lograron ver un nuevo amanecer… nadie las quiso adoptar.

Sea como fuere, el calor de aquella vela era dedicatoria especial para un recuerdo que había hecho más que suyo. Como todo en su existencia, no tenía constancia del inicio de tal práctica, sólo sabía que siempre que el calendario marcaba ese día, seguía los pasos del sol hasta su ocaso y se perdía en las tinieblas para encontrarse con ella. 

Su mano derecha seguía coqueteando con el fuego, atrayéndolo y alejándolo, como solía hacerlo con aquél cuyo nombre olvidaba para salvarlo. Ah, esos juegos de niños que de adultos no dejaban de quemarles. Porque nadie les dijo que el sol era la versión macro de la vela, y de él nadie podía salvarse. ¿La noche? Placebo de locos que creían escapar. Tan torpes que encima sonreían a la espía y le dedicaban versos sin saber que con éstos afilaban el puñal que les clavaría al amanecer. 

Su sonrisa se esfumó con el rostro de la niña. Por suerte, en la penumbra el rubor de sus mejillas desapareció como un detractor cualquiera, ahorrando la necesidad de apelar al arsenal de explicaciones. Era una noche de esas en que estaba distraída y las preguntas quedaban para después. No le interesó por qué las trenzas habían sido reemplazadas por la frescura de unos rizos sueltos que caían sobre sus suaves curvas. Sí, la niña no era tan niña… lo seguía siendo por costumbre. 

Nunca hablaban y nunca habían razones. Eran dos reglas siempre presentes, siempre latentes. En primer lugar, la realidad de aquel encuentro no podía sustentarse en su lógica, la cual hacía esporádicos actos de presencia. En segundo lugar, ¿de qué podrían hablar? Si bien para ella no era una extraña, aquella visitante ni siquiera había escuchado el nombre que su hermano repetía hasta el cansancio. 

“Si te contara que una vez me eligió antes que a ti”. 

No podría decirle algo así, aunque daba por seguro que ya lo sabía. ¿Acaso había algo que no supieran los fantasmas, dada las ventajas con las que contaban? Las barreras físicas y temporales no eran más que preocupaciones de simples mortales… La envidiaba, de repente la envidiaba. 

Su risa penetró la habitación con la violencia con que una piedra rompe un cristal. Había roto la regla del silencio y entonces su eco invadía espacios que no pertenecían a ese mundo. La niña frunció el cejo de forma tan realista que sintió la necesidad de extender su brazo para tocarla. 

“¿Por qué te ríes?”

“Porque estoy viviendo algo en lo que no creo”. 

Otra carcajada atravesó la penumbra como un trueno, pero esa vez no salió de ella. Antes de pronunciar palabra, el rostro risueño de la niña despejó sus dudas… O alimentó sus sospechas de estar perdiendo el juicio.

Sentía la curiosidad aumentar en proporción geométrica… quería hablar, preguntarle mil cosas, conocerla a fondo, desafiar todas las leyes sobre las cuales se apoyó durante gran parte de su existencia y satisfacer esa necesidad tan necia de saber hasta el último detalle de las cosas que por caprichos ajenos les eran negadas. 

No sólo ansiaba hacerlo, sino que tenía el valor suficiente, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta.

“Esto es un sueño”.

No, no lo era, pero entendía por qué la niña le decía eso. 

“¿Eso crees?”

“No, pero es más fácil así”.

Ella asintió, dándole a entender que estaba más que de acuerdo con aquella postura. Al parecer la inteligencia era un asunto de familia.

“Dado que es un sueño, podemos poner nuestras propias reglas sin importar lo absurdas que parezcan”.

La niña volvió a reír, sin medir la intensidad de su carcajada ni las consecuencias de la misma. Dana la miró entre confundida y ofendida.

“Perdón, es que racionalizas hasta en sueños”.

“Lo siento, pero así soy”.

“No te disculpes por ser quien eres”.

Pensó refutarle, pero más bien por no saber quién era en realidad. Si tuviera certeza de su propia identidad, no le importaría mantenerse fiel a su persona aun en la situación más adversa, sin embargo, sin conocer el rol exacto que desempeñaba en el presente y teniendo unas pocas ráfagas de claridad sobre su pasado, no podía más que disculparse por la incertidumbre con la que asumía sus actos.

La atmósfera ligera amenazaba con tornarse densa. Aunque el semblante de la niña irradiaba cierta familiaridad, lo único que quería en ese momento era apagar la vela, olvidarse de aquel sueño vívido y quedarse dormida en medio de la oscuridad. 

“Te niegas hasta la curiosidad”.

Dana alzó una ceja y dejó de lado la idea de apagar la vela. La niña dulce ya no le parecía tan dulce. 

“¿Ahora me psicoanalizas?”

“Recuerda, esto es un sueño y…”

“Las reglas son nuestras reglas, sí, entiendo, pero eso no te da derecho a psicoanalizarme. Después de todo, soy mayor que tú”.

“Sólo un año… no es para tanto”.

No sabía en qué momento las cosas habían pasado al ámbito de lo absurdo, pero lo que en un principio era una especie de meditación, se estaba convirtiendo en un intercambio en que la lógica brillaba por su ausencia.

“Técnicamente no”

“Técnicamente esta conversación no es una conversación y todo lo expresado aquí carece de valor semántico”.

Digna hermana de su hermano. O de su medio hermano. Si tenía dudas de la raíz de la obstinación de cierta persona, todo acababa de quedar despejado. ¿Cuántas otras dudas podría despejar?

“Ninguna”. 

La niña era quien la miraba confundida entonces. El ambiente cambió tan de repente que pareció que un tornado había arrasado con todo, incluyendo la magia del momento. La vela estaba a punto de consumirse y la cera formaba un pequeño círculo que sedimentaba a medida que menguaba el calor. 

-Soy como esta vela…- dijo en voz alta y la imagen de la niña empezó a desvanecerse. -Irradio luz a cambio de irme consumiendo poco a poco, hasta que no quede más de mí.

Entre las trenzas y las mejillas rosadas, una sonrisa triste se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad. La danza del humo también se fundía con el negro de la noche, el círculo de cera ardiente se enfriaba como las paredes de su corazón. Cada imagen, cada recuerdo, cada palabra compartida escapaba antes de convertirse en presa del vacío que sustituía la tenue luz. 

Cuando abrir y cerrar los ojos daba lo mismo, la realidad trajo de vuelta la gravedad y sobre sus hombros se volvieron a posar las cuentas malditas de su eterno rosario. Se colocó en el suelo en posición fetal, dejándose arropar por las penumbras y las criaturas que en ellas habitaban. 

-Hoy te convertí en algo más que un recuerdo…

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en traer fantasmas del más allá y materializar fantasías? ¿Hasta cuándo aguantaría su mundo un sinnúmero de invitados improvisados, de ilusiones disfrazadas de carne y hueso? 

Seguía entregada en cuerpo y alma a la ardua tarea de desmoronar sus pilares, derrumbar sus altares, arrancarse las ideas más arraigadas, contradecirse hasta olvidar qué parte suya creía en qué cosa. Creer o no creer se había convertido en su ser o no ser. Y ya que pudo ser sin creer… podía creer y dejar de ser. 

Se abrazó más, si se podía, haciéndose más pequeña, más simple. El vientre de su madre debió ser igual de oscuro que esa habitación que había elegido para volver al origen y recuperar la inocencia y la ingenuidad perdidas. Renunciaba a todo conocimiento para ser un papel en blanco y empezar desde cero una etapa de reconocimiento donde la razón no tuviera más rol que el de complementar sus emociones.

Quería creer porque quería sentir. Quería sentir para ni siquiera pensar en si podía creer. 

Quería vivir un eterno orgasmo, sentir su cuerpo ceder ante fuerzas desconocidas y vibrar con una música que no existía más que su interior, que la bañaba de armonía hasta que se llenaba toda y rebosaba y estallaba en mil pedazos que en algún momento volverían a conectarse para formar una nueva página en blanco esperando la tinta que trazaría la partitura de un día pendiente por descubrir. 

Abrió los ojos para ver la nada y sonrió ante lo bien que le estaba sentando aquel silencio. Era el escenario perfecto para renacer… para buscar entre la oscuridad la puerta que le llevaría hacia otro mundo. Así saciaría su sed de redescubrir el mundo, o de empezar una nueva vida en una galaxia muy distinta a la que le había tocado. 

¿Se volverían a encontrar? ¿Se reconocerían de inmediato?

“Me conformo con vivir una de estas”.

Sintiendo un escalofrío inmenso se incorporó, y a tientas empezó a buscar el interruptor de luz con creciente desesperación, mientras se preguntaba una y mil veces por qué.


	11. X-Rays

Para conocer al hombre por dentro, lo primero que necesitaba era relacionar al personaje con su aspecto humano. Humanizar a un monstruo era una tarea titánica para alguien cuyo camino se vio forjado por la integridad y los valores que aprendió en su hogar, tanto así que muchos la colocaban en un altar junto a otros santos. Pero no, no era una santa. Aun así, a los ojos de muchos, ella era una mujer intocable, la perfección revestida de carne y hueso, la pobre víctima elegida injustamente por un hombre sin alma y sin escrúpulos. Un hombre que no merecía ser llamado como tal.

Al principio, asoció su imagen con misterio. En los primeros años, o lo que ella consideraba como tal, el señor silencioso y su cigarrillo representaban los eslabones ocultos de la poderosa cúpula a la que nunca conocería. En una esquina, con ojos atentos, labios sellados, semblante ilegible, y una o ambas manos en los bolsillos, el señor del cigarrillo guardaba sus opiniones para sí y tomaba decisiones sin que nadie se enterara. 

Algún tiempo después, supo que el señor del cigarrillo no tenía nombre; al menos, no un nombre que fuese conocido por la multitud. El señor del cigarrillo era nombrado por un pseudónimo impronunciable: El Fumador. 

A pesar de todo, en algún punto del camino, ella lo encontró interesante. Era una especie de deseo culposo desarrollado por el ambiente familiar en que había crecido. Tener dos hermanos fuertes y un padre que, si bien no era autoritario lo ubicaba en el tope de la pirámide familiar, la hizo recurrir a esos modelos que exudaban poder. Pero no era un poder derivado de la fuerza física lo que buscaba; el poder que le atraía, que la hacía caer como presa en una telaraña, era aquel que provenía del intelecto. 

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que ese interés inicial se convirtiera en motivo de vergüenza y asco. Aun sabiendo que no era más que el resultado de su propia ingenuidad, no lograba perdonarse el haber encontrado interesante alguna vez a un ogro como ese. Muchas veces entre latigazos mentales se obligaba a recordar que en ese tiempo él era un desconocido, un superior más en un nuevo entorno laboral, pero volvía a caer en cuenta de las veces en que su ingenuidad casi terminaba pagándose con su vida y seguía castigándose sin piedad.

Si quería hacer las cosas bien, no podía empezar tan mal. No podía dejar espacio para su exquisita sensibilidad ni dejarse convencer por falsas impresiones. Desde la academia aprendió lo caro que salía creer en la persona equivocada, pero seguía arrastrando su bondad inútil, colocando demonios en preciosos altares y sufriendo el dolor de verlos caer y arrojar sus piezas sobre ella. 

“Eres tan buena que te tirarías al suelo y te dejarías por comer por los cuervos hambrientos sin que ellos te lo pidan”. Le dijo una gitana una vez y ella sólo atinó a reírse. No porque le resultara absurda la observación, sino porque era tan cierta que negarla era negar su propia existencia.

Y cuánta razón tenía aquella mujer. Si la viera… tendida en el piso frío recibiendo un picotazo tras otro, sin hacer nada para impedirlo. Si la viera entregando su alma al diablo para que la hiciera pedacitos y los subastara al mejor postor. Cada día, a cada hora, a cada paso… entregando lo que ya no le quedaba, albergando una esperanza infinita. Pero firme en su misión de recoger los pedazos y pegarlos para que fueran rotos una y otra vez. Como un rompecabezas que al armarse se convertía en otro mucho más complejo, pero igual de atractivo. 

Para conocer al hombre por dentro, tuvo que entregar esas diminutas piezas tantas veces como fuera necesario. Tuvo que crear nuevos moldes, volverse líquida y dejarse remodelar al antojo de su nuevo creador. Adquirió muchas formas hasta perder la suya, luego siguió coleccionando otras hasta olvidar cómo volver a ser, en caso de que le invadiera ese deseo inoportuno. 

Entonces vio que el hombre era más simple de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Su grandeza no era más que su deseo de ser grande, su poder no era más que el temor de otros a fracasar. Era un manipulador innato, un jugador atrevido y dispuesto a mostrar una cara sonriente al obtener la carta perfecta.

Pero esa simpleza era lo que le hacía tan poderoso y letal. Su capacidad de burlarse de sus propias desgracias le hacía ver las desgracias ajenas como una colección más de chistes. Y como era adepto a los buenos momentos, siempre estaba en busca de nuevas maneras de mantener esa mueca que a duras penas hacía pasar por sonrisa pintada en su rostro arrugado.

Era el típico viejo decrépito que nunca verían como un abuelo. Porque para empezar nunca supo ser padre. Ni le interesaba serlo. Ni podía detenerse a pensar cómo lo había sido… si esas veces en que tuvo que acostarse con una mujer sintió algo cercano al placer. Si besar unos labios le despertaba algún sentimiento… si tocar otra piel le hacía sentir un corrientazo que recorría todo su cuerpo. No, no podía imaginarlo eyacular entre las piernas de una mujer. 

Sintió arcadas ante esa imagen y trató de regresar al hombre de traje negro con su cigarrillo. Igual le causaba náuseas, pero no era tan grave como las imágenes de su lado más íntimo. 

Íntimo. Eso de por sí era una contradicción. 

El hombre que no tenía por dentro era un espécimen contagioso, con un buen radar para rodearse de los seres más influenciables. Así mantenía su falsa apariencia de poder, obtenía todo lo que quería y seguía alimentando su ego y su fantasía. Lo más curioso era que cuando obtenía algo que quería más que cualquier otra cosa, era tanto su afán de mantenerlo que le causaba miedo real. Entonces bajaba y se convertía en otro simple mortal.

Por eso ante ella, el hombre silencioso y su cigarrillo, el temido Fumador para unos cuantos idiotas, no era más que un títere enredado en su propia bola de hilos. El gran hombre sin bolas. El gran rey sin trono. 

Bombos y platillos para matar siempre el silencio. Porque no podía soportarlo, porque era capaz de enloquecer, porque si el humo le hablaba no sería capaz de soportar lo que pudiera llegar a sus oídos. Porque no era más que un peón disfrazado de rey y escondido detrás de la reina. La reina que podía moverse hacia donde quisiera, cuanto quisiera, como quisiera… la reina que mantenía el trono.

Esa era ella. La sumisa dama era la reina con pantalones. La trágica y sacrificada reina que por tanto tiempo pensó ser una simple doncella y nada más. O quizá lo fue y entre molde y molde se convirtió en la única señora capaz de tomar las riendas de un destino ya jodido.

Cómo había llegado era una pregunta pendiente en su larga lista de misterios por resolver, pero estaba allí y eso era un avance suficiente. 

Lo importante en realidad era seguir conociendo por dentro al hombre que no lo era. El mismo que dormía con los ojos abiertos y con traje de sastre negro y corbata similares a los que había usado durante el día, para no perder el tiempo y estar listo ante la llamada que nunca se daba. 

A veces se preguntaba si tendría piel, o si se duchaba con ropa. Cuando su creatividad estaba más alta que de costumbre, imaginaba que la tela negra había sustituido sus músculos y se había adherido a sus huesos, por eso siempre se veía igual. 

Algo que sí tenía por seguro era que el hombre silencioso y su cigarrillo guardaba muchos secretos. Unos eran más evidentes que otros, unos salían tanto a la superficie que dejaban de serlo, pero por costumbre se les permitía seguir siendo parte del baúl. 

En una ocasión, mientras estaba de viaje, ella se internó en su habitación para hurgar entre sus tesoros. Para su sorpresa, todo era tan predecible que se aburrió a los pocos minutos. Todas las cajas, los baúles, los sobres, los archivos… todo aquello no era más que la utilería que le ayudaba a mantener la fachada misteriosa que lo mantenía a flote en su descabellada obra. Artículos en escena, sin utilidad alguna, cuya única finalidad era ser interpretados por un espectador loco por saciar la sed provocada por una curiosidad sin más base que ella misma.

¿Serían sus pensamientos ensayados también? ¿Serían auténticos o sólo parte del guión que había preparado para el día que le tocaba vivir según el calendario? ¿Tendría recuerdos como los demás? ¿O los instalaba en su memoria siguiendo las pautas de lo conveniente según la circunstancia? ¿En algún momento dejaba de ser personaje para convertirse en la persona? ¿O era su vida tan vacía que lo único que le motivaba a ser era ese personaje? ¿Se había perdido en él? ¿Tendría conciencia de ello?

¿Por qué se lo preguntaba? ¿Por qué le interesaba? Parecía no haber surtido efecto todo el castigo posterior al descubrimiento de tan abominable admiración. ¿Seguía encontrándolo intrigante? 

Absurdo. Estaba experimentando los síntomas de un síndrome de Estocolmo que tarde o temprano llegaría. Saltar de un molde a otro no la libraría de las secuelas psicológicas de su blanca prisión. Tampoco la privaría de ejecutar el gran acto para el cual se preparaba cada minuto.

Razones. Quería razones para sentirse menos mala, para seguir siendo el dulce pan que según la gitana ella era. Razones para verter el veneno sin alterar la conciencia de quienes la tenían colocada en un elevado altar. Razones, coleccionarlas, amasarlas, conquistarlas, inventarlas… pero tenerlas. 

Por eso seguía adentrándose en los rincones más escondidos del hombre silencioso y su cigarrillo. Asumiendo un rol de diosa, iba colocando los ladrillos y creándole una vida a partir de los escombros, más arqueóloga que arquitecta, entonces soplaría y le crearía un alma y entonces le interrogaría y le echaría en cara cada una de sus barbaridades. 

Le excitaba la idea, sin embargo debía controlarse. Faltaban muchos días por tachar en el calendario y mucho más trabajo por hacer. El día llegaría, estaba segura de ello, pero debía ser paciente y seguir conociéndole, a la vez que se desconocía.


	12. Fire

-Dame fuego.

Mulder detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para comprobar que en realidad había escuchado lo que acababa de escuchar. 

-¿Fuego?

-Sí, fuego. Necesito probar algo- respondió ella como si no fuera consciente de lo que causaban sus palabras.

-Scully, no abuses de mis buenas intenciones. Recuerda que no fumas y que mi cerebro va mucho más deprisa de lo que muchas veces puedo controlar.

Scully rió como pocas veces lo hacía, o más bien, como nunca lo hacía, sorprendiendo a su compañero y trayendo un poco de distracción a la vez. Tenían unas cuantas horas sumergidos en los escasos datos del caso de turno, en una esquina perdida del mapa… nada fuera de lo común dentro de su universo.

-Tranquilo, Mulder. Cuando quiero esa clase de fuego, no lo pido, actúo.

Mulder tragó en seco y volvió su mirada hacia el bloc de notas que tenía en sus manos. De repente, el caso le parecía más interesante que cualquier otro que hubiera tenido en siete años. Entonces recordó que Scully le había pedido fuego, así que tomó el encendedor que tenía justo a su lado, sobre la mesa de noche y se lo pasó a su compañera. Sin encenderlo, por supuesto.

-Pedí fuego, no el encendedor- dijo tomando el aparato de mala gana y acercándose a la orilla de la cama. De una de las bolsas de evidencia tomó un trozo de tela, accionó el encendedor y, ante la mirada atónita de Mulder, acercó la llama a la tela.

-¿Qué demonios…

-Estoy comprobando una teoría.

-Vaya forma.

-Mira quién habla de métodos poco ortodoxos. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, tomó el trozo de tela ardiente y lo sumergió en un vaso con agua. Mulder la seguía contemplando, tomando nota mental de los elementos que iban apareciendo al azar . Era una de esas noches raras en que Scully se entregaba a la espontaneidad, así que no sabía muy bien qué esperar. Algunas veces todo iba bien y las conversaciones terminaban siendo dignas de mantener en el archivo permanente de la memoria; otras en cambio, terminaban de forma abrupta y sin comprender si alguien había sido ofendido, o si algún límite sagrado había sido traspasado sin querer queriendo.

Después de tantos años, las reglas eran apenas un rastro al cual solían aferrarse para no enfrentar ciertos demonios internos. A veces dudaban de la existencia de las mismas; estaban allí desde siempre, como el cielo, el mar, las nubes y las montañas. No iban a discutir si eran producto del big bang o de la creación divina, no iban a filosofar sobre cuán cierta era su existencia o cuál era la finalidad de las mismas. Zona de confort o no, eran parte de un mutuo acuerdo, inquebrantable e indefinido, invisible como la verdad, pero lleno de trampas y telarañas embaucadoras. 

Así que, como el papiro original donde estaban escritas no era más que un mito o una leyenda, tallada justo a la medida de sus necesidades de escapar de la realidad, el contenido de esas reglas seguía siendo tan aéreo como algunas de las teorías que de lunes a viernes chocaban contra las paredes de un polémico sótano del Edgar Hoover. Aunque resultara irónico era más fácil encontrar evidencia de vida extraterrestre que del manuscrito que enumeraba las leyes de aquella compleja relación.

-¿Cómo crees que sea?

La pregunta saltó en el aire, juguetona y filosa, avisando que había empezado la tanda de acertijos sin rumbo trazado, cuyo principio y fin no era otro que seguir agregando pasadizos a un laberinto de por sí eterno.

Ella y sus enigmas, así le llamaría a la novela que escribiría cuando su cuerpo no le dejara más opción que estar sentado en una mecedora oxidada de algún sanatorio. Viejo y olvidado, se refugiaría en los episodios más memorables de su vida, apelaría a las pocas neuronas dispuestas y le contaría al mundo sobre la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido jamás. 

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo antes de que ella pensara que él la estaba ignorando o que no había escuchado su pregunta. No quería una guerra a destiempo.

-La colonización.

Él alzó una ceja, como había aprendido de ella, se acercó curioso y cauteloso, y colocó una mano sobre su frente. 

-No, no tienes fiebre. 

Su única respuesta fue una mala mirada, muy ensayada y poco convincente. 

-¿Te vas a burlar?

-No me burlo. El tema es importante para mí, tan solo me percato de que lo estás tomando en serio.

La expresión de Scully le hizo temer por un segundo que la conversación iba a terminar antes de empezar. Pero no, no podía ser otra de esas noches bisiestas en que su estupidez le ganara un castigo de silencio. Si tenía que suplicar, lo haría. El tema iba a seguir, así que guardó su repertorio de chistes malos y se puso el mejor traje de seriedad que traía consigo.

-Perdona, pero, considerando el antecedente…

-Ya sé- le interrumpió algo más relajada. -Llevas siete años escuchando mis objeciones al respecto, así que no esperas que de buenas a primeras yo ponga el tema sobre la mesa.

Él asintió sin saber qué más decir. Con ella las palabras salían sobrando. Lo conocía tan bien que podía hacer un jodido monólogo y él no tendría nada que agregar para que la conversación tuviera sentido. Confiaba tanto en ella, que le dejaba las respuestas, las preguntas, las dudas, los gestos… todo. Ella sabría llenar los espacios en blanco con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo la ves tú?

-No se vale. Yo hice la pregunta.

-Es difícil- confesó sin molestarse en ocultar que lo habían agarrado fuera de base en su propio campo de especialización. -Si me estás preguntando eso es porque tienes un escenario en tu cabeza y deseas compararlo con el mío.

-Esto no es psicoanálisis, Mulder. 

Mecanismo de defensa, segunda parte.

-De acuerdo… al menos dame opciones.

Un suspiro. O fue un soplido. Scully estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bien…- en su cabeza estaban dando vueltas muchas más ideas de que las Mulder había pensado en un inicio, lo podía notar en la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior, buscando la forma correcta, con la misma obsesión/compulsión de siempre. -¿Lo imaginas como el Apocalipsis o como un suceso más pasivo y gradual, casi imperceptible?

-¿Sueles hacer ese tipo de preguntas cuando cenas pasta? Nota mental…

-Mulder…

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo he pensado- ella lo miró incrédula. -Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando… cómo va a ser que Fox Mulder, quien habla de aliens todo el día no va a tener una idea de cómo será la inminente colonización, de cómo llegarán sus hombrecitos grises a dominar el planeta y a imponerse sobre los humanos. 

Scully le dedicaba toda su atención, tanto así que se olvidó del caso que tenía entre manos, retiró las carpetas, las fotos, las pruebas y se acomodó en su cama dispuesta a escuchar una muy buena historia antes de dormir. Con Mulder había sido así desde el primer día, desde que en un motel como ese le había abierto las puertas de su vida a través de la historia de Samantha. 

-He pensado tanto en ello- prosiguió Mulder más animado ante la atención de Scully, -que los detalles se me escapan. Quizá porque me aferro al deseo de que no suceda, tanto más que a los datos que me dicen lo contrario.

-¿En verdad crees que va a suceder?- el temor que le causaba ese tema se escapó entre sus palabras. Y la afirmación silente de Mulder le ayudó a alimentar ese miedo que venía creciendo en su interior en los últimos meses, pero del cual no quería hablar. ¿Cómo le decía a su compañero que sus noches de insomnio aumentaban por algo en lo que no creía del todo?

-Pasará tarde o temprano, pero no tiene que ser terrible.

Con una sonrisa sincera, Mulder le aseguró que todo estaría bien, mientras la cubría con la colcha. 

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu optimismo es una de tus grandes virtudes?

-Hmmm… creo que una vez mencionaste algo sobre mi pasión por la verdad y una pala. 

-Esa memoria- respondió Scully riendo y acurrucándose más entre las sábanas. No contaba con que la temperatura bajara tanto, por lo que había llevado un pijama más fino. -Pero sígueme diciendo… ¿seguiremos en el FBI?

-Puede ser… a lo mejor podamos ampliar nuestro campo de investigación a otras galaxias. 

Esta vez la respuesta fue una simple sonrisa. El cansancio le estaba ganando la batalla a Scully y su rostro la delataba. A pesar del gran interés que tenía por seguir escuchándolo, su cuerpo pedía reposo y su codo ya no tenía fuerzas para sostener su cabeza, así que terminó por colocarla sobre la almohada. Sabía que pronto caería rendida; ella era de esas personas afortunadas que podían conciliar el sueño con solo entrar en contacto con una almohada. Mulder había expresado su envidia al respecto unas miles de veces.

Viéndola cerrar y abrir los ojos en una lucha ya perdida, Mulder le acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía rebelde sobre su cara. Era su nuevo ritual de buenas noches.

-Sigue contando- balbuceó ella.

-Veo un día nublado, como si una gran tormenta se ciñera sobre la ciudad- él sabía que podía decir cualquier cosa, antes de emitir su próxima idea, ella estaría deambulando por la tierra de los sueños, y él le seguiría los pasos. -Las principales avenidas lucen desiertas, las personas están encerradas esperando que pase lo que no tienen idea que pasará. Sólo saben que deben mantenerse atentas a algo que quizá no podrán combatir, pero que es un destino inevitable…

Tan inevitable como el sueño que le invadió, al que dio mil veces la bienvenida y las gracias, por hacer acto de presencia en su insomne existencia. Las palabras seguían saliendo de sus labios según las disparaba su cerebro, mientras su cabeza se iba acomodando sobre el borde de la cama. Así había quedado dormido muchas veces, sentado en el piso, recostado de la cama, a pocos centímetros de una Scully que no había terminado de escuchar la historia que pedía. 

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuaba el cuento, pero el día que les tocase vivirlo, se darían cuenta enseguida de que conocerían el desenlace en carne viva.


	13. Immortality

El agua acarició sus tobillos como una suave brisa. Estaba tibia, a pesar de ser finales de octubre, pero su sangre albergaba tanto calor que podía alejar todo el frío a su alrededor. Desde dentro se estaba quemando con la cadencia de un volcán, con la lava fatal que amenazaba con brotar a través de sus poros… a través de su piel endurecida por la experiencia. La sangre, las lágrimas, los temores, las maldiciones… todo lo que había estado guardado en su subconsciente estaba regresando a ella y alimentando una llama que podía arder con más furia que el infierno mismo.

Ella murió el día que cerró los ojos luego de verle por última vez. Cuando despertó, una nueva mujer había nacido… el lado oscuro de aquella que había sido por unos treinta y tantos años. La única cosa que se mantenía junto a ella era la incontrolable necesidad de estar cerca de aquel hombre con rostro sombrío y profundos ojos verdes. Pero incluso ese lazo inexplicable había sido alterado, podía decirlo. La primera vez que lo vio - después de la transformación apocalíptica que ella sufrió, porque sabía que no era la primera vez - sintió aumentar la frecuencia de sus latidos y que su piel dolía. Se sentía completa, pero al mismo tiempo necesitando algo más. Ella leyó las páginas vacías de su diario y supo que algo había quedado por mitad cuando el destino decidió enviarlos por rumbos distintos. 

Y de alguna manera, ella sabía que quien había sido antes era la culpable de esa verdad. Pero su nuevo yo no cometería el mismo error. Ese hombre le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma… y su cuerpo sería suyo de verdad, dado que la vida le había regalado una segunda oportunidad. Segunda, única, última.

-¿Dana?

Ella se volteó y se encontró con sus ojos interrogantes… justo como esperaba que estuvieran. Un tono verdoso más oscuro… mucho más oscuro y con un atractivo peligroso.

-Llegas tarde, pero está bien- dijo mientras sus pies descalzos y con unas uñas rojas pintadas a la perfección, jugaban con la arena. Entonces volvió a voltearse hacia el mar, respirando la sal y exhalando el veneno… era un intercambio justo con el océano azul. Su cuerpo necesitaba expulsar todo lo que no le pertenecía.

Él estudió la pequeña figura que tenía frente a sí, perdida en el azul, mezclada con el horizonte… su piel pálida, el fuego de unos cabellos mucho más largos de los que había visto. El contraste la hacía parecer un ángel recién salido del infierno… Pero más allá de su aspecto físico, vio algo en ella que no veía desde el día en que todo cambió: un aura limpia.

Fue en ese instante en que la realidad le golpeó y le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. No había tensión, ni miedo, ni dudas, ni titubeos… no había nada de qué esconderse, nadie de quien huir. La paz era ensordecedora, la calma abrumadora.

-¿Scully?

Ella sintió las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos al escuchar la forma más dulce en que su nombre se podía pronunciar. Sintió el pasado fusionarse con el presente, esa calidez tan bienvenida de momentos placenteros y un mañana soleado, pero la imposibilidad del regreso también encontró una forma de colarse. Se sentía tan bien, pero no estaba bien. Dana Scully fue consumida por las llamas hambrientas de la verdad que nunca se atrevió a ver… por los enemigos que más de una vez gritó a los cuatro vientos que no existían. Pero ella no era un fénix, y cuando sus cenizas volviera a la vida, muy poco de su verdadero espíritu podría ser rescatado. No era una reencarnación, era una transformación completa. Por un momento, pensó que en realidad se había convertido en el primer híbrido exitoso.

No un híbrido humano-extraterrestre, como a su apasionado compañero le hubiera encantado escuchar. Un híbrido pasado-presente. Una especie mucho más peligrosa.

Una fuerte ola golpeó contra la orilla, justo cuando su boca estaba por abrirse, haciéndola perder el balance y bailar en forma casi chistosa para mantenerse en pie. Su risa los bañó como la espuma desprendida de las olas y los recuerdos se desvanecieron entre las nubes blancas.

No grises. Ella podía hacerlo diferente mientras fuera posible.

-Música para mis oídos- dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante. Él quería sonreír también, pero las dudas lo mantenían atrapado en una red sin compasión.

-Scully…

-Scully… -respondió saboreando cada letra. -¿Hace cuánto no pronuncias ese nombre? Mul…

-¡Shhh!- le interrumpió él colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. -No, no es necesario.

Ella lo miró confundida. El temor que veía en sus ojos era más real y más palpable que aquella noche lluviosa que de vez en cuando irrumpía en sus sueños. Esa misma vez en que la tierra se abría, las manos se soltaban y todo se volvía confuso, muy confuso.

Tomando su mano como si fuera a romperse, la apartó de su boca y la colocó entre sus propias manos.

-¿Por qué no es necesario? ¿Por qué no voy a necesitarlo?

-No es eso. Es…

-Miedo- él asintió sin vergüenza de admitirlo. -Pero yo no tengo miedo. Ya no. Mulder.

No sabía si era su imaginación, lo único cierto es que podía jurar que en los ojos de Mulder vio lágrimas acumularse en cuestión de segundos. Su rostro era una mezcla extraña de alegría y tristeza, de alivio y terror, era un cuadro tan contradictorio que las teorías que tantas veces escuchó de su boca de repente encajaban en lo verosímil. 

-¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó él con un nudo en la garganta. 

-Porque soy libre.

Su sonrisa hacía perfecto juego con su confesión. No había lugar para las dudas, verla tan serena era la mejor y única prueba para comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras. Era libre… tan libre como la espuma que terminaba bañando sus pies. Y eso volvía a llenarle de un miedo irracional. 

Ya no tenían que ocultarse, porque ella era libre. No tenían que buscarse, porque ella era libre. No tenían que despedirse porque siempre estarían…

¿Lo estarían?

-No… Scully…

-Dana.

-¿Qué?

-No soy Scully. 

Llevándose de su impulso, se alejó de ella como si fuera una completa extraña. Tal como ella supuso que reaccionaría: entregándose a su furia creciente, negándose a ver la verdad aunque pasaba toda la vida buscándola, como un niño incapaz de racionalizar sus emociones, de ver más allá de sus deseos y caprichos.

Por eso lo envidiaba. Envidiaba su libertad para sentirse, expresarse, vivirse y dejarse arrastrar por la marea de sus emociones. ¿Qué tan grave podía ser? Después recogería los escombros y volvería a ser ese hombre loco y grandioso que la llevaba a estrellarse contra sus propias convicciones y la enredaba en sus propias palabras.

Sin esperarlo la agarró con fuerza por los brazos, como si fuera a sacudirla, pero manteniéndola fija frente a él, mirándola con una intensidad devoradora, como si buscara registrar cada milímetro de su piel, cada ínfimo detalle de su figura, registrando hasta su esencia, como si fuera a perderse para siempre, como seguro ya comprendió que pasaría.

-Eres Scully y seguirás siendo Scully mientras uno de los dos tenga vida. 

-¿Y después de eso qué seremos?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Eso todavía no nos concierne. Pero estoy seguro de que encontraremos un par de nombres, no tan peculiares como estos… y… bueno, si no son tan buenos, recordaremos estos dos y los adoptaremos. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí… sí… entiendo.

Sus preguntas solían ser retóricas, pero en ese momento él necesitaba confirmación, necesitaba una seguridad que por lo general no le hacía falta. 

-Y cuando los recordemos- prosiguió ella para hacerle ver que era cómplice de su locura, -duraremos una semana riendo y trataremos en vano de ubicar el periodo exacto en que inició todo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para saber de dónde…

-¿Es necesario?

Ahora eran los ojos de Dana los que se llenaban de lágrimas. 

-Para ti es fácil.

-¿Crees que es fácil recordar algo que quiero olvidar cada día? ¿Para qué quieres recordar algo que pagaría por que arrancaran de mi cabeza?

Él se mordió los labios no bien había terminado. No entendía por qué le estaba reclamando algo que él había hecho por tanto tiempo. 

-No tienes que protegerme, Mulder.

Le dolió escucharlo, pero tenía tanta razón que dolía aun más. 

-Yo sé que tomaste una decisión. Yo también la tomé.

-¿Qué?

-En aquel entonces- aclaró ella, -me elegiste por encima de ti. 

-¿Cómo…

-No necesito recordar para saberlo. Hay habilidades que sobreviven la amnesia. Lo gracioso es que yo también elegí salvarte, aunque ibas a estar a salvo de todas formas.

Mulder la miró, encontrando esta vez la expresión de la Scully de otros tiempos.

-¿Te ha pasado que deseas tanto algo que aun teniendo todo lo que necesitas para lograrlo, te paralizas y no puedes hacerlo?

Él asintió en silencio, invitándola a continuar.

-Él tuvo casi tantas oportunidades de eliminarte, como veces le pasó por la mente. Esa vez, la circunstancia era única, perfecta, aun así, no lo hizo. Ahora ya no podrá hacerte daño, así que al final, se fue siendo un perdedor por elección.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se ha ido, Mulder. Eres libre, soy libre…

Él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tenía que ser un sueño, uno muy real, de repente despertaría y en vez del mar, estaría rodeado por la oscuridad de su habitación. Cerró los ojos para comprobar que de verdad no estaba en aquel lugar escuchando las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, viendo al diablo llegar, o más bien irse.

Al abrir los ojos el mar seguía ahí, las olas bañando sus pies y Scully sonriéndole como pocas veces la había visto.

-Pero…

-Te volví a elegir.

-¡No! 

Fue un sollozo y una queja simultánea. Como el golpe de una ola que terminó lanzándolo sobre ella, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que podría romperla e impedir que alguien más lo hiciera. Porque no podía ser, no podía estarle pasando de nuevo. Se sintió traicionado, por la vida y por los hombres, por los dioses y por los astros que habían trazado para él un destino tan azaroso. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que perderla para completar el ciclo que al parecer seguía sin cerrarse?

“¿Por qué lo haces?”

“Estoy retando mi inmortalidad”.


	14. New Skin

Un murmullo distante, que por momentos se acercaba para volver a alejarse, como un enjambre de abejas, llegaba a sus oídos a medida que recobraba la consciencia. Eran voces, conversaciones que se entrecruzaban de tal forma que le resultaba imposible distinguir quiénes hablaban y de qué. Voces que chocaban con las paredes y se convertían en un eco que servía de música de fondo a la vez… porque no había más sonido que ese. Lo demás era una calma tan extraña que no podía ser real. 

Sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, pero ella no tenía prisa. A pesar de ese zumbido constante, su cuerpo seguía sumergido en una especie de letargo que resultaba muy cómodo. La cama, las sábanas y las almohadas eran tan suaves que no podía renunciar tan agradable sensación… dormiría unas horas más, se merecía un día de descanso después de una jornada tan intensa como las que ella solía experimentar semana tras semana. Quiso darse vuelta para abrazar otra almohada y seguir deambulando entre la somnolencia y el reposo, pero la acción no pasó de un mero pensamiento.

¿Y si no era fin de semana? Por un instante, sintió el impulso de levantarse de golpe y correr hasta el baño, de seguro era tarde ya, pero sus ojos y su cuerpo seguían negados a responder. Era tan extraño, nunca había vivido algo así. A lo mejor su era una mecanismo de su propio organismo para defenderse de todo el cansancio que había acumulado. Todos esos kilómetros recorridos y esos colchones malos en moteles remotos, le pasarían factura tarde o temprano. Mejor que fuera durmiendo y no recluida en algún hospital por agotamiento físico.

El murmullo volvía a ser más fuerte. Ya no le parecía que fuera algo normal, dado que nunca había tenido vecinos tan conversadores. Además, no se escuchaba otra cosa. No era la banda sonora típica de un sábado en la mañana. Contra su voluntad, extendió el brazo derecho hacia la mesita de noche para tomar su celular, pero no estaba allí… ni la mesa ni el celular. La caída brusca de su brazo al vacío fue como un martillazo a su cerebro para que finalmente despertara. Entonces sus sentidos recobraron la alerta, excepto uno: sus ojos seguían haciendo caso omiso al mensaje. 

La desesperación empezó a invadirla como en una de esas pesadillas horrendas que tenía mucho tiempo sin experimentar. En su lista de sensaciones incómodas, esa ocupaba uno de los primeros lugares: estar despierta pero tener un cuerpo que no respondía a sus estímulos mentales. Era como estar atrapada en sí misma. 

La cama ya no le resultaba tan cómoda y el murmullo o el enjambre o lo que fuera se iba diluyendo, pero haciéndose más fuerte y más claro. Podía distinguir dos voces, pero seguía sin reconocerlas. Si se concentraba bien, podía incluso identificar ciertas palabras.

-¿Está despierta?

-No del todo.

Quería gritar que sí, que estaba despierta pero que no podía despertar. Si era un maldito sueño necesitaba salir de él, porque ya estaba traspasando los límites de su paciencia y de su cordura. Sentir que no tenía control de la situación era peor que saltar al vacío, todos sus sistemas estaban en su contra, mientras ella era obligada a permanecer presa de sus huesos y de sus músculos.

El hueco en su estómago se hizo mayor cuando comprobó que también le fallaba la voz. No tenía dudas entonces, era otra de esas pesadillas. Su única opción era relajarse, para poder salir del trance y recuperar el control sobre su ser. Respiró profundo y trató de olvidarse de todo lo que había sentido desde que recobró la consciencia. 

-Su pulso parece más estable ahora.

Esa voz no podía ser producto de su imaginación ni de ninguna pesadilla. Todos los elementos a su alrededor volvieron a disparar su alerta y el intento de calma se echó a perder. 

-Retiro lo dicho.

-Vuelve a sedarla.

-No…

¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿Dónde estaba? No podía seguir acomodándose en la idea del sueño, esto era tan real como las sábanas que estaba tocando.

-Déjala despertar.

“¡Estoy despierta!”… pero su voz volvía a dejarla desamparada. Del hueco de su estómago parecía subir una lava que le causaba arcadas… el terror en vez de paralizarla se convertía en una especie de parásito que la recorría por dentro, haciéndola estremecer, agitarse, temblar, como si estuviera poseída por un demonio. Las arcadas seguían pero la lava no terminaba de llegar a su garganta… su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que hasta las uñas de los pies dolían. 

Era peor que las imágenes recurrentes de la camilla metálica, el cuarto blanco, los hombres, los monstruos, el taladro que a toda velocidad descendía sobre su frente…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Las voces que antes escuchaba ahora tenían manos fuertes que la sujetaban por todas partes y la obligaban a permanecer recostada en la cama. 

-Tráeme agua helada. 

-¿Para qué?

-¡Tráela! 

Ella también se preguntaba lo mismo, entre tantas cosas más, pero estaba cansada, muy cansada para seguir batallando contra tantas dudas. Al menos esa voz le inspiraba un poco más de confianza que las otras.

Cuando estaba a punto de intentar desahogarse de nuevo con un grito, colocaron una toalla fría sobre su frente y toda la lava que la estaba consumiendo con furia comenzó a ceder ante el cambio brusco de temperatura.

-Tranquila- le dijo la misma voz femenina que le inspiraba confianza. -Tranquila.

Era más efectivo que un pinchazo en el brazo. 

-¿Ves? Así está mejor- ese tono dulce y apacible lo conocía de antes. Sí, de una enfermera cuyo nombre no recordaba, que había estado junto a ella en una situación similar. 

Sintiéndose más calmada, sus sentidos volvían a la misión de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Lo primero sería intentar nueva vez los ojos, los cuales para su sorpresa y dicha obedecieron al mandato. Tal como sospechaba, aquel lugar no era su casa, pero tampoco era un hospital. Al menos, no un hospital que le fuera conocido, o que cumpliera con el estándar de la mayoría de ellos.

La mujer de la voz dulce tampoco era una enfermera. Estaba vestida con un traje negro sobrio y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola. Su rostro inspiraba tanta calma como su voz, y una sonrisa fue el primer saludo que le dedicó.

-Estábamos preocupados, señora Spender. Qué bueno que ha vuelto de este lado.

-¿Señora Spender?

El semblante de la mujer volvió a mostrar preocupación. 

-Señora… ¿no me recuerda?

Dana movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación. No conocía esa habitación ni esa mujer. Tampoco entendía por qué de buenas a primeras le llamaban señora Spender. No podía ser… todavía estaba metida en la pesadilla.

-De acuerdo- afirmó la mujer con toda la paciencia del mundo. -¿Sabe dónde está, señora?

-No, no lo sé.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia la puerta, como si esperase que alguien entrara de repente y la sacara de un serio aprieto. Como si su muda plegaria hubiera sido escuchada, una mujer también ataviada con traje de sastre entró y se acercó a ella.

-Está teniendo otro episodio- le susurró la mujer de voz dulce.

-Mierda…- esa voz correspondía a la persona que insistía en sedarla. Sin disimular mucho, la miró de arriba a abajo para incluirla de inmediato en su lista negra. -¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir esto?

-Eso lo hablamos después, este no es el lugar indicado.

La mujer mala asintió y abandonó la habitación. Por suerte no había vuelto a mencionar el sedante, porque esa vez Dana no se quedaría callada y se defendería.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Dana sintiendo que con la mujer de voz dulce podría abrirse sin correr peligro.

-En su casa, señora, en la Casa Blanca.

Dana asintió temiendo preguntar algo más. No le estaba gustando para nada el rumbo de su pesadilla.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Melissa. 

Melissa. Ese nombre le sonaba de alguna parte, pero tampoco podía dar con ese detalle. Todas las cosas parecían mezclarse en su cabeza a tal velocidad que era incapaz de extraer información que la ayudara a ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. La inutilidad de su memoria era tal que tenía que valerse de una extraña para saber quien era. Lo único que podía asegurar era que su apellido era Spender, ¿o sí? 

-Melissa… ¿puedes cerrar la puerta, por favor?

La mujer de voz dulce fue hasta la puerta y la cerró. Luego se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a esta, tal como estaba antes de levantarse. 

-Quizá te va a sonar extraño todo lo que voy a decir, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti- confesó incorporándose un poco, para estar sentada. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía acostada, pero sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse. -Necesito que me digas quién soy y por qué estoy aquí.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, la expresión de Melissa no cambió. Era como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de preguntas viniendo de ella. 

-Su nombre es Dana Spender, usted es la primera dama de los Estados Unidos.

Dana no pudo controlar la risa que escapó de ella. De hecho, no podía parar de reír. Era la misma sensación anterior, cuando la lava la recorría por dentro, sólo que ahora lo que no podía controlar era las carcajadas tan fuertes que hacían que los músculos de su abdomen dolieran. ¿Primera dama de los Estados Unidos? ¿Qué clase de sueño retorcido era ese? 

Melissa seguía observándola sin inmutarse, como si la pregunta, la reacción y todo lo demás fuera parte de un guión que se había puesto en escena unas cuantas veces.

-Lo siento, Melissa, lo siento… es que…

-Tranquila, señora- le interrumpió Melissa levantando una mano y manteniendo la misma calma. -Tómese su tiempo, no tiene que disculparse.

-¿No? ¿No tengo que disculparme por no saber quién soy?

La mujer de voz dulce no dijo nada. La única respuesta fue una pequeña sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera. Eso era lo más raro de todo.

-Si soy la primera dama, debe haber un presidente, ¿no? 

-Sí, señora, aquí está- le dijo Melissa pasándole un portarretratos que descansaba sobre una de las repisas. 

Dana lo tomó sin pensarlo mucho y fijó la atención primero en su imagen sonriente. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro del presidente, sintió que un nuevo hueco se abría bajo sus pies.


	15. Whisky & Cigarettes

No era extraño que en tiempos de sombras, los mejores tratos se cerraran a espaldas del sol. Después de las seis, cuando el atardecer se instalaba amenazando con llevarse los pocos rayos de luz, la mayoría de los mortales salían a toda prisa rumbo a sus casas, a disfrutar del poco tiempo libre antes de volver a la rutina de sus oficinas. Contrario a estos, una exclusiva minoría salía de sus guaridas para empezar una jornada más productiva que la de cualquiera de los esclavos diurnos. Esos topos de la noche tenían en sus manos el poder que misteriosamente se escapaba de los que luchaban por mantener el equilibrio del mundo, de los soñadores utópicos, como solían llamarles en esas reuniones ocultas bajo tierra. 

Entre los soñadores utópicos, uno de los más destacados era él, Fox Mulder, para quien tan honorable distinción no era un secreto. Miembro del clan de esclavos diurnos por defecto, su insomnio incontrolable y su insaciable sed de conocimiento le llevaban a recorrer algunos pasadizos que estaban prohibidos para él. Algunos no podían creer que saliera airoso de ciertas aventuras que rebasaban por mucho el límite de la cordura, pero para otros todo estaba más que claro: su némesis era su protector. Pero esa faceta del iceberg estaba tan bien guardada, que ni el mismo protegido lo sabía.

Ese día el atardecer llegó sin pena ni gloria. Desde la mañana, las nubes tomaron un rol protagónico y no dejaron que el sol se asomara a calentar un poco una ciudad que empezaba a temblar de frío. Era todavía muy temprano para que se diera un cambio de estación, pero los días eran así de bizarros. Entre los más curiosos, corría el rumor de que los días serían cada vez más oscuros, pero ese fenómeno no tenía nada que ver con el calentamiento global, ni con algún meteorito que estuviera interfiriendo con el sol. La raíz del problema tenía que ver más bien con un asunto de otras galaxias que pocas personas daban por cierto. Los visitantes del más allá -muy distintos a los fantasmas- eran parte del imaginario popular, pero lo cierto era que estaban más cerca de lo que muchos se atrevían a creer.

Él estaba claro. Siempre lo había estado y era parte de su carta de presentación. La fama de Spooky Mulder había traspasado las paredes del Edgar Hoover, de otras instituciones gubernamentales, incluso de varios estados del país. Después de recorrer tantas carreteras y visitar pueblos que para muchos norteamericanos ni siquiera existían, Mulder era sinónimo de paranormal, aliens, sucesos extraños.

Entre los topos, en cambio, Mulder era un dolor de cabeza que ningún calmante podía hacer desaparecer. Para ellos, la inteligencia y la sagacidad del agente a la hora de resolver casos y de obtener información clasificada era un arma que parecía no tener fecha de caducidad, que incluso en ocasiones parecía desafiar la inmortalidad misma. ¿Cuántas veces había muerto Fox Mulder? La verdad es que habían perdido la cuenta. Pero llegaría un día en que el protector dejaría de protegerle y asumiría su verdadero rol de verdugo. Más de uno llegó a pensar que cierto afecto paternal estaba interfiriendo con los planes, pero de ese supuesto afecto poca evidencia había. 

Además, los demás no tendrían la misma paciencia que el hombre que encendía un cigarrillo no bien se apagaba el otro. Y como buenos jugadores de poker, sabían que contar sólo con un plan A era sinónimo de suicidio en un mundo donde las dobles caras estaban a la orden del día. Fox Mulder era el plan A tantas veces fallido que resultaba frustrante, pero el plan B era mucho mejor: su compañera.

Ni siquiera ellos mismos podían creer lo fácil que había resultado encontrarle un talón de Aquiles a Mulder. Colocaron la pieza en juego para ejecutar una movida y la pieza cobró vida adoptando movimientos totalmente diferentes a los planificados. A grandes rasgos, parecía que se había roto el hilo que tiraba de la muñeca, pero observando con detenimiento, la partida que se estaba desarrollando era mucho más intensa e interesante. En esa intensidad yacía la nueva debilidad de la que podían echar mano cuando fuera necesario. 

Pero se necesitó paciencia… mucha paciencia. Dana Scully resultó ser más fuerte de lo que arrojaron sus cálculos, y entre prueba y prueba la mujer resurgía de entre las cenizas con más vitalidad que antes. A pesar de lo opuesto de sus caracteres, Mulder y Scully se convirtieron en el binomio perfecto, lo que se traducía en una migraña más que perfecta. Y ella era el eje que mantenía un doble equilibrio: el equilibrio en la compleja relación entre ambos, y el equilibrio en la mente acelerada e impredecible de Mulder.

Tan cierto como los datos que brindaba la ciencia de la que Scully se apoyaba con fe ciega, era el hecho de que Mulder necesitaba de ella como el aire que respiraba cada segundo. Ella también lo necesitaba, pero no con la misma fuerza e intensidad con que era necesitada. Por ese simple detalle, las cosas podían tomar el rumbo que a ellos, desde las sombras, les convenía. Por eso, Mulder se sentaría junto a ellos en una mesa redonda, les vendería su alma y sus ideales, les escucharía sin reclamar ni reprochar ni contradecirles, incluso aceptaría ser partícipe del más descabellado de sus planes. Por eso, después de tantos años de espera, podían disponer de su cabeza y de sus cojones en bandeja de plata y hacer de su integridad papilla para las ratitas del laboratorio.

Él no era nadie sin ella. Y por ella había ido hasta el fin del mundo, bajo la mirada asombrada de un grupo de hombres incapaz de creer lo fácil que había resultado todo. Él daría todo por ella, y por ella dejaría de ser para que ella pudiera seguir siendo. Los más románticos suspirarían ante la idea; pero ellos sólo podían dedicarle una sonrisa cínica a tan patética demostración de dependencia emocional. 

Nadie tuvo que mirar su reloj. Él llegó puntual a la cita en la cual se escribiría el libreto de lo que a partir de aquel día tendría que vivir. Esa parte no le mortificaba tanto como la que permanecía latente, debajo de su piel, como un virus dormido que podía atacar en cualquier momento. Y es que el libreto de su vida no podía escribirse sin alterar el curso de otro libreto, destino, vida, como quisieran llamarle. Antes de que le permitieran solicitar un minuto preciado para pedir que no tocaran la única rosa del jardín que debía permanecer intacta, le quitaron el derecho a tener derecho.

-Sabe por qué está aquí, agente Mulder- dijo el hombre sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. -Hubiera sido preferible que se presentara antes, pero conociéndole no tuvimos más alternativa que evitar una nueva postergación de su parte. 

Además de soportar que alteraran su libre albedrío, tenía que soportar el monólogo aburrido de otro mezquino dictador de la conciencia. Frente a la realidad, sus pensamientos eran mucho más claros con respecto a la terminología que él y ellos habían adoptado para identificarse: colonizadores. No, no eran colonizadores… el término quedaba corto, incluso resultaba tierno a sus oídos. Su mente buscaba una palabra tras otra, sin encontrar una que hiciera honor a tanto horror.

-Agente Mulder- prosiguió el hombre manteniendo su tono aburrido y soporífero. -Usted es una pieza importante en el proceso que estamos atravesando. Usted más que nadie conoce los pormenores del mismo, aunque su rechazo sea el discurso que maneja hasta el día de hoy.

Para no reaccionar, optó por hacer que las palabras que entraban por un oído salieran por el otro. Las caras del nuevo sindicato eran distintas a las que una vez conoció, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma: podrida, oscura, inhumana. Tenían razón cuando elegían refugios subterráneos para hacer sus reuniones y tomar sus descabelladas decisiones. No eran más que ratas sin escrúpulos, monstruos que sin dudas se desintegrarían al contacto con la luz. Por eso tenían que vivir ocultando sus intenciones en las alcantarillas. El problema era que toda la ciudad estaba sostenida por esa base podrida, y ahora toda la mierda estaba a punto de explotar y salpicar a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes.

En otros tiempos, cuando de sus acciones no dependía nada ni nadie, aquel hombre hubiera tenido que tragarse sus palabras y a lo mejor un catarro de Mulder. Pero las cosas habían cambiado y a lo largo de siete años, había ido construyendo su propia trampa mortal. La persona que le hizo más fuerte y más íntegro era también su debilidad más grande. Admitirlo no le atormentaba ni le avergonzaba, si fuera el único en saberlo brindaría consigo mismo con una sonrisa estúpida, de esas que brotan con espontaneidad en momentos de felicidad sincera. 

El problema era que su vida era una especie de reality show para el grupo de hombres frente a los cuales estaba de pie aquella noche. Ellos conocían cada uno de sus pasos, tenían registradas todas sus palabras, las cuales serían usadas en su contra cuando llegase el momento indicado, incluso sus silencios eran útiles para la ocasión. 

Debió hacerle caso todas las veces que la dejaba atrás, todas las veces que le pidió que lo abandonase, que volviera a su vida antes de conocerlo, que olvidara el sótano, los expedientes, las conspiraciones… Pero no, ella era terca, aun más terca que él. Y se había involucrado a tal grado en su búsqueda, que era imposible seguir caminando sin tener sus huellas a la par suyo. De compañera pasó a ser complemento, de requerir su ayuda pasó a necesitarla para poder darle algún sentido a su existencia. 

Se preguntaba una y mil veces por qué. Por qué la arrastró, por qué se dejó arrastrar, por qué seguían siendo incapaces de deshacer ese nudo imposible que les ataba más allá de lo que eran conscientes. 

-Agente Mulder, usted está consciente de las repercusiones de sus actos y de sus decisiones.

No sabía si seguía hablando aquel hombre o si era su consciencia que había empezado a hablar en voz alta. A fin de cuentas, la diferencia no era mucha.


	16. Party of the Rats

-Al fin nos vemos- saludó el hombre misterioso tomando la mano de la dama y besándola. 

-Al fin- respondió la dama dedicándole una de sus sonrisas difíciles de descifrar. 

Perpendicular a ambos, Sarah contemplaba la escena atónita. No terminaba de entender si era buena o mala idea estar allí de tercio, si era el momento oportuno para levantarse y dejarlos a solas, o si le correspondía quedarse allí y velar por la seguridad de su jefa.

-Puedes quedarte, Sarah. 

La asistente asintió sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Ya no tenía dudas, ella podía leer el pensamiento.

-¿A qué debo el honor de que por fin me reciba, su alteza?- preguntó el hombre tomando asiento y tomando el menú. -¿Qué me recomienda?

-Una pregunta a la vez- respondió Dana alzando la mano. -Dicen que el capuchino es muy bueno, ¿no Sarah? Ella puede decirte mejor que yo; estoy retirada del mundo de la cafeína.

Sarah seguía muda, observando la interacción tan peculiar que tenía frente a sí. Todavía no identificaba el nivel de sarcasmo que se estaba manejando en esa mesa, lo que sí tenía claro que era que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El hombre era apuesto, no era su tipo, pero le resultaba atractivo. No necesitaba ser psicóloga para saber que era un chico malo, muy malo, de los que se metían en problemas solo por gusto. Aunque hablaba de frente y sin rodeos, su mirada era oscura y parecía ocultar algo. No era de fiar, definitivamente no lo era. El perfil era más bien para ella, porque su jefa era la mujer más astuta que había conocido, y estaba de más decir que para ella no era un desconocido.

-Entonces, Sarah… -dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a ella y mirándola como si fuera la única presente allí. -¿Me recomiendas el capuchino?

-Emmm… sí… sí, es bueno.

Dana alzó una ceja al escuchar el titubeo de su asistente. No podía creer que fuera una nueva víctima del efecto letal de la rata Krycek. La chica necesitaba cuanto antes un buen polvo para que despabilara esas hormonas; ya luego tendría una charla muy seria con ella al respecto.

-Bueno, Kry… así te sigues llamando, ¿no?

-Así es, no me gusta esa moda de cambiar apellidos.

-Bien. Estamos aquí porque tengo entendido que traes los planos que te pedí. 

-Está en lo cierto, señora- dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. Sobre la mesa colocó una memoria usb. 

-No tengo forma de probar ahora que no me estás engañando- comentó Dana pasándole la memoria a Sarah. -Pero si no está todo ahí, ten por seguro que vas a aparecer colgado de las bolas en algún parque céntrico. 

-Eso no lo dudo, mi señora. 

Ella lo miró a los ojos, imitando su sonrisa cínica. En el fondo, él no era más que otro peón sin personalidad, que se arrastraba por el fango y se tragaba su propia mierda si veía que obtendría algún beneficio de ello. Su avaricia aniquilaba su inteligencia a tal grado que quien le veía por primera vez creía que el espacio donde se alojaba su cerebro estaba ocupado por aire nada más.

-Te aviso cuando vaya a ejecutar- agregó ella manteniendo su espíritu sereno. -Y ya conoces mis instrucciones, no las tengo que repetir.

-Sí señora- respondió haciendo un saludo militar. Se estaba mofando, como solía hacer con todos a su alrededor, pero era un gesto que a ella no le arrebata el sueño. Sabía con qué clase de loco trataba y hasta dónde podía confiar en que haría las cosas como ella quería. Antes de irse, él se acercó a Sarah, tomó su mano derecha y la besó tal cual había hecho con Dana cuando había llegado a su encuentro. -Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita.

Sarah lo vio alejarse, envuelto en su chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones jeans negros que ya empezaban a despedirse de su color original. El chasquido de unos dedos la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Señora?

-Oh por Dios, ahora me llamas señora. 

Sarah decidió ignorar ese comentario para evitar que se siguieran burlando de lo que resultaba más que evidente. Sus mejillas debían estar ardiendo, como siempre sucedía.

-¿Quiere que revise la memoria ahora?

-No- respondió Dana prestándole atención al té frío que tenía enfrente. -¿Te gusta Krycek?

-¡¿Qué!?

-Krycek… así se llama. Es muy popular entre las funcionarias internacionales y empleadas del gobierno. Sigo sin entender por qué.

La asistente hundió su mirada en el café que comenzaba a enfriarse. Por más que intentara evitarlo, esa tanda venía y sería larga. Ya podía imaginarse todas las preguntas inoportunas que saldrían durante una semana o más. Incluso podía escucharla decir que le arreglaría una cita con el sujeto en cuestión para que desahogara todas las ganas que tenía reprimida por su culpa. 

-¿Conseguiste el bisturí?- preguntó Dana dándole un giro drástico al tema. La verdad se estaba divirtiendo con las mejillas encendidas de su asistente, pero necesitaba cubrir asuntos más importantes.

-Sí, señora. Lo tengo guardado en mi habitación, el kit completo.

-Genial- una sonrisa muy distinta a la que tenía antes se pintó en su rostro. -Mañana por la mañana estamos libre. Sube temprano a mi habitación para que practiquemos.

-¿Practiquemos?- de repente el café le sabía muy amargo.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho una incisión?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera en clase de biología?

-Sí, claro… una rana tal vez, pero no era muy buena en eso.

-No importa. Aprenderás.

Sarah respiró profundo. Ya no quería el café que tenía enfrente porque no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Dana parecía no tener límites en los últimos días y sus aventuras iban aumentando de forma tan gradual que no sabía si al día siguiente iban a ser descubiertas o si la encontraría con vida.

-Dijiste que este es tu capuchino favorito y ahora lo dejas- comentó Dana al ver que Sarah había hecho la taza a un lado.

-No… no quiero más. Es que…- pensó externar todas las cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza, lo mucho que le preocupaba lo que estaba sucediendo con ambas, pero no estaba en posición de romper el protocolo y adentrarse en un terreno casi personal. Si bien habían vivido muchas cosas juntas y hasta cierto sentido habían desarrollado una especie de complicidad, la ambigüedad con que era tratada por Dana no le daba plena seguridad para ser tan atrevida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Sarah?

-Nada.

-Sarah…

La joven se mordió los labios antes de ceder ante la presión y responder. Si su sentido de hacer lo correcto se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo ya, sumar otra acción que consideraba incorrecta no tendría que resultarle tan difícil.

-Estoy asustada… eso es todo. 

-Asustada- puntualizó Dana.

-Sí, asustada- le dijo mirándola de frente por primera vez en todo el rato que tenían allí sentadas. -Asustada de ver cómo está tomando las cosas a la ligera, de ver cómo se expone sin necesidad, o más bien como si quisiera que la encontraran en plena travesura. Siempre ha sido propensa a quebrantar las reglas, pero eso ya es demasiado.

-Si Mulder te escuchara, se reiría- expresó ella a manera de confesión. 

Los ojos de Sarah se abrieron como platos. Ella sabía quién era el hombre al que hacía referencia Dana, pero nunca había escuchado ese nombre escapar de sus labios. Ni de los de Dana ni de los de nadie. Era un nombre prohibido; todos los que trabajaban en la Casa Blanca lo sabían.

-Yo propensa a quebrantar las reglas- continuó Dana tomándose una nueva libertad y con una sonrisa rebosante de nostalgia. Era imposible separar la alegría o la tristeza del coctel de emociones que reflejaba su rostro. -No te preocupes, Sarah- agregó tomando una de sus manos, y hablándole con la dulzura con que se le habla a una hija o a una hermana menor. -Te garantizo que vas a estar bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, así que no tienes por qué tener miedo.

-¿Y usted va a estar bien?- su preocupación era tan sincera que Dana sintió deseos de abrazarla, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados para dar rienda suelta a su lado más emocional.

-Sí. Yo… estaré bien- respondió no muy convencida. -Creo que es hora de regresar.

Sarah se quedó anclada a la silla mirando como Dana se ponía de pie y volvía a asumir su rol de dama fría e impenetrable. Se ponía la careta con una facilidad que espantaba, pero ella que tenía acceso tras bambalinas sabía que el mundo interior de aquella mujer se estaba derrumbando. Apelando a la poca fuerza que tenía entre el torbellino de emociones en que se encontraba, se levantó de su asiento y se colocó a la derecha de la dama, como le correspondía.

Con su agilidad habitual, sacó la agenda de su cartera y buscó el próximo evento que tenían para ese día. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta la limosina blindada, y su señora ya estaba instalada en el lado izquierdo como era costumbre. Una vez se sentó junto a ella, esa tarde bizarra se esfumó y fue al encuentro de otras tantas ocasiones en que la memoria tenía que reubicar lo aprendido para no cometer una imprudencia. 

Fueron pocos segundos, pero podía jurar que había visto un rincón del interior que con tanto celo guardaba la señora para sí. Aunque fuera parte del procedimiento olvidar y seguir como si nada había pasado, nunca podría dejar de lado el momento en que la escuchó pronunciar el nombre de aquel hombre. Fue entonces cuando comprendió el efecto que tenía sobre ella, y por qué hacía las cosas que hacía.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez se preguntó con seriedad de dónde había venido y por qué le había tocado asumir un rol que despreciaba. Lo despreciaba tanto que renunciaba a su personalidad cada vez que se ponía el traje de dama. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué les habían castigado a vivir para siempre bajo las sombras? 

Eran tantas preguntas y era tan creciente su curiosidad que se le estaba dificultando concentrarse. Lo triste y cierto era que tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, porque daba por hecho que el día que tuviera las respuestas en sus manos, sería porque la historia había llegado a su fin.


End file.
